Greenwood
by Catheryne
Summary: Chloe Legolas. COMPLETE. Chloe gets transported to Middle Earth Third Age, to meet an Elf she can only clash with, then develop a love stronger than time.
1. Prologue

AN: A host of thanks to all the people who read Greenleaf, my first Chloe/Legolas fic. It was supposed to be my only one since I just needed to experiment with the idea of Chlegolas. However, the wonderful feedback that the story received gave me great feelings about the ship. Thus, with this, the second one for the pairing, I believe Chlegolas will be established as a true ship, although a very very AU one.  
  
Greenwood  
  
Prologue  
  
The cheerleader will be the death of her.  
  
Chloe Sullivan had never been a positive person. Some might even say she was cynical. She was trying though. She had exerted a lot of effort to at least be worthy of sunshine and Clark Kent's smile. However, there was no denying it anymore.  
  
Lana Lang's presence in her life was her death sentence.  
  
It was not that Lana was evil. Never. She might have suspected it once or twice in the forgettable past, but Chloe knew for certain now that Lana Lang was not evil. She was just a lucky lucky girl. Now being chased by a lot of freaks and criminals may not seem lucky to some. To Chloe though, who had had her fair share of accidents and near misses, Lana's fortune was enviable. She always got what she wanted, and she only had to blink innocently and furrow her brows for it.  
  
Sometimes, even Chloe fell victim to it. But Lana meant well. She hoped.  
  
Lana caught her packing some food inside her small bag earlier and asked where she was going. Caught redhanded, Chloe tried to fib. But those danged 'ignorant-innocent' pleading eyes whipped her into confession.  
  
Now Chloe had to slow down, look behind her and see if Lana was keeping up. The forest was dark and cold and she was baby-sitting the girl who stole her first love away.  
  
"Lana, keep up!" she finally burst.  
  
"I know, I know!" cried Lana. "Not all of us have your sleuthing experience."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed onto a thick root, then hauled herself up. "Then not all of us should have come along," she muttered. "And be careful over here. Don't trip of the gigantic rocks."  
  
"What are we looking for again?" Lana called out to Chloe.  
  
Chloe sighed. "You know, hiking is best done in silence. We can find peace and relaxation if we don't think of a lot of things."  
  
Finally, there was silence. Blessed silence.  
  
Chloe allowed a smile to smoothen her features and she gripped a protruding rock and climbed. This was investigating—silence, adventure, alertness. She could think of no other way she would spend her life. Nothing else would satisfy her as much as being part of the action, doing things for herself, being a woman that men could not compare to. Chloe Sullivan was a woman of tomorrow much more so than Clark was a man of tomorrow.  
  
"Then how do I know what I should look out for?" yelled the girl of yesterday far below her.  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes and glared at Lana. "You're not supposed to join the sleuthing, remember? You just came along so my dad won't find out."  
  
"Well I can help."  
  
"Fine, Lana," Chloe gasped. She pulled herself up. She was almost on top. She would emerge on another flatland and observe. "We're looking for anything strange."  
  
"Anything?" Lana asked. She took a deep breath. "Well then how am I going to know? That's kind of general, don't you think?"  
  
Chloe dragged her feet back to the edge and extended her arm to Lana. Lana took her hand and let Chloe pull her up. "Don't be a dead weight!" Chloe snapped. "I'm helping you, not carrying you."  
  
Lana bit her lip and with her other hand, pulled herself up. "Sorry."  
  
The blonde nodded. Lana dusted herself off. "I can't tell you that we're looking for an animal or a plant or a lit spaceship," Chloe explained. "That's not what I do, Lana. We're here to keep our eyes and ears open. Look for anything strange. Anything at all. Anything that can clue us on the cause of the violent cows in the farms."  
  
Lana paused to digest the new information before nodding her head. "Okay, Chloe. I'll just follow you."  
  
"Why don't you go ahead of me so I don't leave you behind?" Chloe suggested.  
  
Lana walked ahead until they came to a steep drop.  
  
"Lana, let me see if it's safe!"  
  
Lana was moving too quickly and slipped on a twig over a smooth rock. She screamed and slid. Chloe scampered over to her and caught her hand.  
  
"Hold on!" Chloe screamed. She could see the stream below Lana. Her eyes widened. She had no heard of that ever being in this part of Smallville. Chloe looked down and saw the eerie green glow. "Oh my God," she gasped. Really, Lana could get on her nerves, but she could not imagine a Lana Lang acting like the berserker cows in the Kent farm.  
  
Chloe held on to Lana's arms with both hands and frantically started to pull. Lana craned her neck to see what she was going to drop into.  
  
"Don't look!" Chloe scolded.  
  
However, Lana was also curious. Never let it be said that curiosity was only reserved for reporters. Chloe was gripping her so tightly. The moment the upper half of her body was safely over dry land, she tugged.  
  
"I think those are caused by meteor rocks." Lana kicked on a shrub so that it would fall. If those were meteor rocks, then perhaps they would see a result on the plant. When the shrub did not budge, she beat on the soil and succeeded in tearing out the plant.  
  
"Lana," Chloe gasped. The edge of the land crumbled under them. Chloe tried to crawl backwards to relative safely, but it was too late.  
  
The two girls dropped several dozen feet into the meteor rock-infested waters.  
  
Chloe was surrounded by the cold green water. She struggled and kicked so that she could float, but found herself being pulled in deeper. Frantically, she looked around under water for Lana's form, but did not find it. Because of her thrashing about, the water tinged a murky brown.  
  
When you're drowning, stay still and the water will naturally make you float. She learned that in Basic Swimming. Chloe closed her eyes and forced her limbs to go slack.  
  
For the first few minutes she felt herself sinking deeper. Finally, Chloe felt calmness overcome her. She floated up and felt the warmth of the sun on her face. She felt hard ground on her back and imagined lying on the grass beside the stream. She should feel the sun soon; and it will dry her.  
  
There was shade overhead, she thought, when she did not feel the sun. Chloe opened her eyes.  
  
Malicious uneven eyes, grotesque faces and putrid breaths met her. She screamed in terror at the monsters that were gathered around her.  
  
"Uruk-hai!" she heard someone yell. Although she had no idea what it meant, she grew more terrified.  
  
Chloe sat up and tried to crawl away from the creatures. One of them reached out with a clammy hand and grabbed her hair. She had wanted to search for mystery and abberations, but these were by far the worst she had seen. With as much strength as she could muster, Chloe ripped her head away, even if pain stung her scalp.  
  
She forced her arms and knees to function as she crawled away. How had she ended up with ugly, demented, foul-smelling...  
  
She stopped when her eyes met light-brown buckskin boots. Slowly, Chloe's gaze traveled up a green robe until she saw stretched slender arms that were primed with a bow. The robe was fastened around wide shoulders and gracing it, was the loveliest most perfect head she had even had the pleasure to see. The archer, with the straight long golden hair, looked like he stepped right out of a romance writer's imagination.  
  
Chloe understood none of the words that were spoken between the host of monsters and this attractive archer. She decided to pick a side aethetically though, and staggered to her feet, taking her place behind the green-robed archer.  
  
He released arrows in such rapid succession that the half-dozen monsters around her had fallen to the ground within moments. Chloe hugged the archer from behind, much like she had Clark whenever he saved her from the meteor freaks.  
  
The archer whirled around and grabbed her arms, then pushed her away slightly so that he could glare at her. Then, he bit out sharp words that, even if she did not understand, Chloe knew did not put her in a positive light.  
  
Why was this man speaking in a foreign language in the center of a Kansas forest? Then, slowly, Chloe had a sinking realization. The monsters around her were certainly not meteor freaks. And the man seemed like he was no man at all, the way he glowed under the late afternoon sun. There were also the... What the...  
  
Ears.  
  
Something told her she wasn't in Kansas anymore. 


	2. Part 1

Part 1  
  
Legolas had come to the forests of Rhudaur for one purpose and one purpose only—to ascertain that the passes of the peaceful Western lands remained safe to Elves and Men. Rhudaur was too close to the Witch Kingdom of Angmar, and he had been cautioned by his kinsmen about the wandering Orcs and barbarians in this territory. He had been ever watchful of any signs of danger.  
  
Always he had been confident of his stealth and silence. When he came upon a clearing, and saw a group of Orcs gathered around a fallen body, Legolas had coolly hidden behind one of the large Rhudaur trees. He did not want to rain arrows on the group at once, since an attack would alert bands of more Orcs about the presence of a hostile. Still, the moment his keen Elven eyes saw the spill of golden hair pressed against the ground, his arms reached for his weapon and fired a volley of shots, sending the Uruk-hai sprawling heavily down.  
  
Now here in front of him was a young woman who must have been enslaved, though her very appearance was a paradox in itself. She must have been a captive of Angmar, for no young woman would willingly have her tresses chopped off so short. Her garments ill-befitted her delicate features, for she wore heavy leather boots and a thick knee-length coat. Had she been his woman, she would be clothed in gossamer and silk that drape around her. She was so small, he decided. He regretted taking her by her arms so firmly. Her clean face and fragrant scent belied his assumptions though. No prisoner of the Uruk-hair would appear so cared for.  
  
She was speaking in a language that was foreign to him. Legolas' brows furrowed as he tried to recognize the words. He had long lived and long traveled, and could probably link the roots to certain cultures. She did not speak Sindar, that much was certain. Nor was her speech Noldo or Eastern. In fact, Legolas could not place her anywhere—not her tone, her pitch, her accent. He thought back to the ancient Adunaic that characterized Numenor, and found no relation.  
  
She spoke fast and ceaselessly. Legolas understood nothing of what she said. He reached up and brushed away a jelly-like substance from her cheek. "Uruk-hai saliva," he muttered in Sindarin. The girl sharply inhaled, though not from comprehension. He saw the flame of awareness in her eyes.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat. "So you do not speak the language," he said slowly, almost entertained now with the fact that he could express his displeasure at a maiden's actions without repercussions. If he were to really tell an Elven maid of Lothlorien or Mirkwood that he did not approve of her rash decisions, he would be judged as one who disrespected her.  
  
The girl frowned, and Legolas smirked. This was one opportunity he would not miss. He pointed to himself and slowly said, "Le-go-las. Legolas."  
  
She took his hand and turned his finger to point towards herself. She nodded and smiled. "Chloe."  
  
"Chloe," Legolas repeated. He sighed. "Well, Chloe, it is foolish indeed for you to travel in these lands alone, especially when you do not know the language. Yet," he shrugged, "a band of Orcs or the Nazgul certainly would not allow you to speak before killing you. So it does not matter."  
  
Chloe arched her eyebrows. Legolas knew that the young woman would soon get frustrated at the rate he was speaking.  
  
"So," he said loudly, gesticulating to the different directions, "where were you planning to go?"  
  
Chloe narrowed her eyes. She did not need him if he was going to be despicable, not even slowing his speech so that she could catch up. She only needed to know the direction to the stream of meteor rocks. She was sure if she dove in again, she would resurface in Smallville. She waved her hand in a shooing motion.  
  
Legolas would find no end to his shame if he allowed this girl to travel alone. "Where?" he asked again. He took her wrist and pointed to the different directions, then tapped her heavy boot with his thin one, making a walking motion with his hands.  
  
Insulted, Chloe snatched her hand away and trudged by herself towards the north.  
  
"Angmar?!" Legolas yelled. "Angmar!?"  
  
Chloe continued stalking away.  
  
"You are not going to Angmar!" He cursed in Sindarin, another thing forbidden in the presence of a maiden. Yet Legolas had limited patience, for he was noisy when enemies were possibly close by. There was a young woman who had just been attacked by Orcs, who could speak not a whit of Elvish or Mannish, heading to the realm of the Witch-King. "Chloe!" he yelled.  
  
Chloe did not stop. The pretty creature undoubtedly was the best fighter in this crazed land, but he certainly was not a gentleman. All her storybook notions went down the drain the moment he waved her limbs around and treated her like a ragdoll. He could call her an angmar if he wanted. She turned around without caring and cursed back in her very simple American English, "Well you're an angmar too!"  
  
He growled low in his chest. Legolas sprinted after her, ever watchful of more Orcs. The young woman had no idea what she was speaking of. Everything inside him told him that he needed to drag her to wherever he was going. It was apparent that this deranged woman had no one else.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered, when he caught up to her.  
  
Chloe turned to look at him and saw the look in his eyes. Even if she did not understand the words, she understood the expression. She gave him a small smile and closed her hand around his briefly.  
  
Legolas looked down at his hand. After that earlier scene when she wrapped her arms about him from behind, he understood. She was perhaps some foreign woman of pleasure, brought from the East by the Witch-King of Angmar. Certainly no woman of Middle-Earth would be so free in her affections. Fortunately, he saved her from having to serve in Angmar. He had to test his theory. If this was true, then he could perhaps take her to Rivendell, then Elrond would decide in whose house she could be sent to take a respectable job.  
  
He had been fascinated by the unearthly glimmer of her lips since she started talking in another language. Legolas cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against hers for a kiss.  
  
Chloe's eyes drifted shut, and she met his kiss. And then she felt how much liberty his hands would take. With a gasp, Chloe forced herself to push him away.  
  
"Bastard!" she screamed at his face. She did not even care anymore that he would not understand.  
  
"You kissed back," he argued in Elvish.  
  
"It doesn't even matter if I kissed," she rationalized to herself, not even paying attention that he was arguing incomprehensibly. "You had no right to touch me. Here!" she looked down at her crumpled blouse.  
  
Legolas saw where she glanced. He was ashamed, true. Clearly, she was no woman of pleasure. Still, she had kissed him. Where his hands went were beyond his control. Many maidens did not take offense at his freer actions.  
  
"I mean, what, am I in another planet where it's okay to grope?! That would explain the ape-like monsters and the Trekkie ears."  
  
Legolas shook his head. He had chuckled with his friends when they regaled him with tales of their talkative wives. When they told him that their wives would not stop talking, he had patted them on the back. Now he understood what hell it was to be stuck with a woman who would not stay silent. And he did not even know exactly what she was saying, so he could not defend himself completely.  
  
So Legolas turned her around and made her walk in the opposite direction. It was best to head off where help would be found. She did not argue, merely walked along.  
  
"Do you have food with you?" he asked vainly. She stared blankly at him. He made a motion of placing his fingers towards his mouth, then chewing. "Do you have food with you?" he repeated.  
  
Chloe shook her head.  
  
"I suppose you don't know how to catch food." When Chloe frowned at him again, Legolas rolled his eyes. "Much use you'll be in this adventure," he muttered.  
  
Legolas saw a large rock under a tree. He led her there. He heard the rumbling in her stomach and was comforted by her hunger. She would not run off alone when she was hungry and he was her only chance for food. Very silently, he went around the perimeter and spied for anything they could eat.  
  
Chloe looked up when he returned. Her eyes widened at the sight of a poor rabbit in his hands. "Nasty bunny killer!"  
  
Legolas did not pay attention to her. He skinned the rabbit and prepared to roast it.  
  
"I'm not going to eat that," she decided.  
  
Chloe hopped off her rock and looked around for anything edible. She lit up at the sight of a shrub heavy with red berries. She reached for one and popped it into her mouth. The juice dribbled from her mouth and down the front of her coat. She looked down. "That's going to stain." She removed her coat and loaded it with as many berries as she could pick, then took her harvest back to where Legolas had a nice fire going.  
  
He handed her a leg, and Chloe flinched away. "No thanks." She reached for a berry and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Chloe found herself manhandled again. Legolas slapped away another berry from her hand and grabbed her face. "Spit it out," he commanded. When he remembered that she would not understand, he inserted two fingers into her mouth and drew the piece of chewed fruit out. He grabbed his water container and forced her to take some. Before she could swallow, Legolas bent her over and hit her on the back. Chloe spit out the water, now red from the juice of the berries.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" she rasped, her eyes tearing up from the rough ministrations.  
  
Legolas did not waste his time trying to explain with foolish actions of his hands. Instead, he looked around them for a particular shrub. "Wait," he commanded again. Then, he crawled through the forest floor to scrape off some lichens.  
  
It did not take him a long time, merely ten to fifteen minutes. Still, when he returned, she was lying on her side, gripping her stomach and throwing up what she could. Chloe was crying now. If this had happened before Lana and the meteor rock stream came into her life, she would be in the hospital, safely getting purged of this poison. Heck, she would have eaten those berries. There would have been no death berries!  
  
And then, a firm hand was lifting her head from the pool of her own vomit and straightening her body. When he moved her from her curled position, a fresh wave of pain came in her stomach. Chloe cried out and turned her head away.  
  
The moans of pain were not language-based. Legolas understood her suffering because he had once fallen victim to the Bloodberries too, when he was young. He boiled the lichens in the last of his water and created a salve. And then, he pushed her legs down and wiped the perspiration from her brow.  
  
"All is well," he said softly, even if she would not understand. He had learned the power of speech really extended beyond the actual words. "Chloe, sleep." He pushed up her upper garment, one that he still had no name for, and revealed the whiteness of her taut belly. He took some of the salve in his fingers and blew on it so that it would not be so hot it would burn her. In slow, circular motions, he spread the salve on her stomach.  
  
Legolas wiped his fingers on his pants and drew her head on his folded cloak. He dried her tears away. In a song, to lull her to sleep, he told her the story of the Children of Hurin, adventures of old, and a history of his land.  
  
~~  
  
She was safe!  
  
Lana sobbed into her handkerchief as she lay on the bank. Her danged handkerchief was drenched in the water from the stream, but it was no good to just cry without a piece of cloth to hold against your eyes. She was safe! She did not drown.  
  
She looked around her and saw nothing but blackness. There must be someone else out there. "Chloe!" she yelled. "Chloe, where are you?"  
  
Lana tried to stand, but found her legs too weak to carry her. She had to find Chloe. They had to get out of here.  
  
"Chloe! Lana!" She looked up and saw Clark several feet away. "Lana, are you all right?"  
  
She nodded. Lana reached up for Clark. "Please. You have to help me stand."  
  
Clark tried to walk towards her, but he faltered. Lana saw his eyes turn to the water. "I—I can't, Lana. You'll have to drag yourself away from the water."  
  
Lana bit her lip and started pulling herself away from the meteors. "You have to go into the water, though, Clark. It's Chloe. I think she drowned."  
  
Clark looked at the glowing water and swallowed. 


	3. Part 2

AN: A whole lot of thanks again everyone!  
  
Part 2  
  
With a thin piece of dry wood, Legolas stoked the embers of the dying fire. The sun had risen about an hour since, and he had just broken most of his rules. Here he still was, for all intents and purposes lazing about when in fact he should have covered a great distance by this time. Not only was he slowing down in his journey, he was also endangering himself by not dousing the smoke from his small fire. This late, there were certainly enemies about. It was easy for Orcs to sniff the smoke in the forest. He needed to move quickly and stealthily in order to survive.  
  
Still, Legolas knew he would likely remain in the same spot for a day or two more. He glanced at the woman sleeping near him. It would take her several more days of rest to fully remove the Bloodberries' toxins from her body. If only he had enough ingredients, he could give her a tonic to hasten her recovery.  
  
The young woman stretched on the grass, awakening. Legolas prepared himself for a hysterical outburst or soft crying. He should have prepared something for this Chloe to eat and drink. She would no doubt believe that since he committed an error in allowing her to pop Bloodyberries in her mouth, then he was somehow at fault and must serve her hand and foot.  
  
Chloe turned on her side and blinked at Legolas before just staring at him unmoving. She rubbed her eyes and then opened her mouth wide for a yawn. Very gingerly, she lifted herself up by an elbow, then sat up. "Good morning," she mumbled at the Elf.  
  
It did not sound like a blame, Legolas thought. Instead of rising to a challenge or defending himself then, he merely inquired about her health. "Manen le?" he asked.  
  
Chloe sighed and shook her head. "I want to try, but I feel too bad. Anyway, it's no use. I don't think you're talking in a language that I can understand even if I break your words down to their Latin and Greek roots."  
  
Legolas frowned while Chloe was speaking, because at the same time, she was also rising to her feet—or more appropriately, staggering to her feet. "You're still weak," he said sharply. "Lie back down. You are in no condition to move about."  
  
She finally stood and straightened, throwing her arms back and yawning again. "Man, I miss my mattress!" she exclaimed. Then, she addressed Legolas, "Not that your cloak is not soft, of course. It just doesn't do anything for my back." Chloe did not care about how ungrateful it sounded. He would not understand in any case.  
  
Legolas shook his head in frustration, stood up, forced his eyes not to fall on the straining blouse revealed by her movements, and motioned with his arms again. He disliked making large actions. He lived for subtlety and finesse. There was no stealth in gesticulations. He pointed to his cloak on the grass. "Losto!" he said, telling her to sleep. Chloe's eyebrows arched. When he gathered that she did not want to anymore, he pointed to his cloak again and commanded her to rest. "Hodo!"  
  
Chloe cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. Earlier, he was speaking softly. Now, he was pointing about again and yelling at her. She followed the direction to which he was pointing and huffed. "All right, all right!" she muttered. "Here I thought you were being nice to me and all. Now you can't even pick it up yourself!"  
  
She picked up the cloak and crumpled it into a ball. Then, with all her strength, she tossed it to Legolas. Legolas caught the cloak and in confusion, thanked her, "Hannon le." Seeing how disgruntled she looked, Legolas shook his head. "I didn't tell you to pick it up!"  
  
But Chloe was not listening to his incomprehensible defense, she turned on her heel and started walking.  
  
"So you don't want to rest?" Legolas yelled from behind her. Chloe kept walking. "You insist on going on?" he tried again. "Alae! Valar, anno dulu enni," he uttered. "Help me."  
  
Chloe shook her head. She was exhausted and she was far from home, and this weird Trekkie Elf was truly insane. In one moment he would be so caring, mumbling comforting nothings when she's sick. In the next, he would be yelling at her to pick up his stuff. Even Clark was not this flighty!  
  
She heard him whistle sharply, and looked back to see him jogging after her. The asshole was whistling to her? Sure, she did not understand his language. But she was not some animal that—  
  
Oh.  
  
Chloe watched as Legolas, with his hair whipping behind him, was joined by a white mare from the woods. The two were magnificent specimens. She regretted not having a camera with her when she fell. This would have made such a perfect snapshot of man and beast, in perfect harmony with nature.  
  
Legolas stopped a few feet in front of her and extended his hand. "If your obstinate head means to travel on, then you would fare better if you rode the horse."  
  
Chloe stepped back and shook her head. Lana Lang was good with horses. Chloe was a city girl. She shook her head. "I can't." He closed his hands around her elbows and lifted her. "Woah!" Chloe found herself up in the air. With no choice, she moved her leg to sit properly on the horse. Nervously, she patted the mare's neck. "Okay, let's start of easy." She tried to balance herself, but found herself slipping to the side. Chloe grabbed the horse's mane and gripped it tightly, then pulled herself up straight again.  
  
Suddenly, the horse neighed and started off, taking the jerking movements as a command to fly. Chloe found herself clutching the horse's mane even more tightly and screaming as they tore through the trees.  
  
Legolas started wide-eyed after Chloe and the mare, hearing Chloe's screams of terror. The wordless expression was once again easier for him to understand. He ran after them. Since the horse took the path through the trees, Legolas took a shorter path and crossed the brook.  
  
He broke through a clearing at the same moment that the mare did. Chloe was still screaming in terror when the horse rose on its hind legs and threw her. Legolas dove in the air and caught her, maneuvering their bodies so that when they fell, it was his back that hit the forest floor.  
  
Chloe's hair fell over her face as she gasped on top of him. Legolas stared up at her tear-streaked face. She sobbed and slapped his chest. "I told you I can't ride!"  
  
Legolas said, "Why didn't you tell me you can't ride?"  
  
"You didn't even listen! You're so arrogant. Did you think it was a turn on that you can lift me off my feet just like that?" Chloe demanded, sobbing. "Coz it was hot but you almost killed me!"  
  
"What creature has no connection with the beasts?" Legolas asked of no one in particular.  
  
Chloe shook her head and heaved herself off of Legolas, then sat cross- legged on the ground. She appeared to have calmed somewhat. Then, when Legolas stood to pacify the horse, Chloe burst into tears. She was still shaking terribly. The moment she saw that stream, she was diving in. "And why don't you people have cars?!"  
  
Legolas glanced at the young woman, and felt his heartstrings being pulled. It was not her fault that she was suddenly caught in circumstances beyond her control. Certainly she did not choose to be so slow in the head that she never learned Sindarin, the most widely used language in Middle-Earth. He sighed and opened his pack. He went over to her and took one lembas and handed it to her.  
  
"Here. This should be enough to sustain you for a day."  
  
Chloe looked up and saw the leaf-wrapped package in his hands. She took it, sniffling, and opened it. "Thanks," she muttered. It appeared to be some sort of bread. Knowing from the night before how careful he was of his food, and that if it was possible, he would not touch the ones from his pack, Chloe was extremely grateful of his exception now.  
  
He watched as she took small bites of the food. This would not do. He could not travel with one who did not know basic survival or how to communicate properly. Sooner or later, they would kill each other. The closest aid he could think of was by way of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas made his decision. He would head over to Rivendell. Elrond would know what to make of this foreign woman. 


	4. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Midnight came upon the forest. Starlight barely penetrated the thick ceiling of leaves and branches. Clark Kent sat upon a lone rock several yards away from the stream. Lana had claimed that Chloe drowned in that stream. For all the strength he had spent saving people, most of whom he truly did not care about, Clark knew he could not take another step forward to even look for Chloe.  
  
He had called for help. The fire department and rescue team had been all over the forest for days. Today, with no clue or trace, they had suspended the search. Clark had to find his friend. He did not save her from meteor mutants only to lose her in a simple accident.  
  
Gritting his teeth against the pain that he just knew would hit him, Clark gripped his stomach in defense and stumbled towards the green stream.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe looked up at the tree surrounding them. Since the last horse escapade, Legolas had been hunting and gathering for the two of them. A lot of things changed since that day. He no longer scowled as many times. That was a benefit. However, Legolas also became too fidgety. He often got on her nerves because she could count the number of times he looked back at her to make certain she was still walking properly. Before he forcibly placed her on top of the horse, Legolas checked on her progress about six times an hour. Now, she would find him glancing at her every five minutes or so. To tell the truth, it was a nerve racking experience.  
  
She did not like the way he made certain that whenever they stopped to eat, he would lay out everything he had collected. Her remaining responsibilities then were to chew and make sure that she did not choke on seed or bone. Not even that. With his slender finger, Legolas would often indicate whether or not she could expect bare flesh, seed or bone in her food.  
  
It was something that she was not used to. It was something that made her feminist skin crawl.  
  
And so Chloe decided that this time, she was going to provide them with fruits. She had closely watched him the last few days, and memorized the fruits that seemed safe and the fruits that he avoided. When Legolas left to hunt for meat, Chloe eyed her chosen tree and started to climb. After gathering a few pieces of fruit, Chloe started on another tree, then another. It was not long until she heard the frustrated masculine yell from below.  
  
Very slowly, with no obvious urgency, Chloe climbed down. Her palms were burning and her muscles were sore. However, Chloe felt energized and exhilarated. She very carefully dumped her gathering on the ground and grinned. "Not so useless after all," she exclaimed.  
  
Legolas smirked and shook his head. She could have insulted him for all her cared. At least she was showing initiative. "Not so useless after all," he acknowledged.  
  
He walked over to her, ignoring the fruits for the meantime. He picked up her hands and looked down at the red skin. "Such a shame to mark soft skin." And then he frowned when he saw an unidentified dark blotch on her fingers. "What suffering has wrought this?"  
  
Chloe was blushing furiously. Her hands have never been as soft as she would have liked. Certainly, her palms were smooth enough. Her fingers were an entirely different matter, though. She was a writer. She naturally had calluses on her pen fingers. Legolas touched her ink stains.  
  
They sat in front of the fruits. Since she took even numbers of all, they easily divided the loot. Chloe noticed Legolas looking at her in admiration, and assumed that it was because of the food she was able to provide.  
  
Always eager to flaunt new knowledge, Chloe stood up and pointed to the trees one by one, giving the same and whether or not the fruit was edible. She spied a small plant and pointed to it. Then she included, "The leaves of this plant you get but never eat." She shrugged.  
  
Legolas saw what she pointed to. He shook his head. "All observations were correct except for that. We can't eat the athelan. We gather the leaves so by Aragorn's hands they may be used to heal." Again, he plucked two leaves and secreted them away. "But the rest was laudable."  
  
She sat again and took one of the fruits in her heads. It was yellow and especially juicy. Chloe rubbed it against her shirt until it shone. And then, as if it were a trophy, she held it up high before sinking her teeth into it. The explosion of sweet juices in her mouth made her smile.  
  
Legolas nodded at her enthusiasm and sat with her. He reached for a similar fruit and started eating. When he looked up again, Chloe was almost done with hers. He pointed to the yellow juice that dribbled down her shin. Chloe's tongue darted out to try to remove it. Legolas shifted in his seat. He leaned over and with his fingers, wiped the juice from her chin himself.  
  
Chloe's smile faded at the touch. Legolas looked up at her and held her gaze. They stayed stationary for a few more seconds. Then, Legolas straightened and told her, "I will help you prepare suitable bedding."  
  
Chloe frowned. It was the worst moment to not understand his words. She watched his quick graceful movements and saw him spread a blanket on the ground.  
  
Midnight came upon them as Chloe stared up and watched the stray glimpses of starlight that the breeze provided her with. The branches would shift here and there. With every movement, the stars would wink at her. She stood very slowly and deliberately. It was too warm. The thoughts that ran crazily in her head were no help at all. She needed to be refreshed and she needed it now.  
  
She heard the wonderful gurgling of a steam. In the days that she and Legolas had been traveling, she had not seen a stream. Feeling the enchantment of the forest, Chloe followed the sound and found a silver stream. The stream was a clearing, unhidden from the moon. The moonbeams then hit the water directly, giving her a more amazing view of what was beneath the water. Chloe teased the surface with her toe. The broken surface called to her, and she dove.  
  
Chloe swam as deeply as she could. She explored the richness underwater. When she was as deep as could go, Chloe manipulated herself to swim upwards.  
  
The closer and closer she came to breaking the surface, Chloe's sight was no longer clear. She blinked her eyes underwater. If she did not know better, this was Clark Kent grimacing down at her from above the water.  
  
Chloe's arms moved faster as she strove to resurface. When she could finally suck in breath, she saw in Clark's very same spot, a frowning Legolas stood instead.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Chloe shook her head and sighed. "Can you please not be here when I'm taking a bath?"  
  
Legolas extended his arm, with a gesture for her to take his hand. Chloe reluctantly placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her out of the stream. She found Legolas' gaze fixed on her wet blouse. 


	5. Part 4

Part 4  
  
The high moon had risen for many hours and the air had been as still as it had never been before. The forests of Rhudaur were soon at an end, and farther they drew from the Witch Kingdom. Soon they would clear the ford and sight Rivendell. Legolas glanced at his companion, who was peacefully asleep on his cloak. She had grown fond of that green cloth. For the first few nights he had allowed her to use it. Then, when he deemed it too worn and dirty, he gave her another cloth which she had refused. And then she learned to take the cloak from him every night.  
  
He could have cleared Rhudaur in one mere day. He had done it plenty of times before. Legolas took pride in his stealth and speed. If he needed to travel from Mirkwood to Angmar, it usually took him no longer than three days and nights. That distance greatly exceeded that between Rhudaur and Rivendell. Yet here he was, slowly journeying for a woman who could not give him reasons.  
  
He stood from the grass where he lay looking up at the stars peeking through the trees. The sound that came from the deeper forests was inaudible to mere men. Yet his keen senses picked up on the presence of another. Crouched to appear smaller and provide less of a target, he looked again at his lady companion then slipped into the trees. No enemy would catch the Elven prince unaware, especially not when he had a charge to protect.  
  
Legolas heard the muted tread upon dried leaves. He stood still, his back to a large tree. His narrowed eyes scoured his surroundings and saw a shadow quickly fold into the underbrush. It was no Orc that intruded on his peaceful night. No Orc had the grace or wit to hide so well. It was either a Man or an Elf. Even then, he could not call out, for Men and Elves could be corrupted, as evidenced by the two ages of darkness of Middle-Earth stemming from the Silmarils and the Rings of Power.  
  
With his fleet and silent feet, Legolas slipped towards the bushes. He crawled carefully over to the hunched and cloaked stranger. Then, with a quick movement, he grabbed the stranger's arms and slammed him back on the ground.  
  
He snarled at the man under him, who possibly dared to think ill of him and Chloe.  
  
"Dartho, mellon nin!" the stranger gasped. "Wait," he repeated.  
  
Legolas moved carefully to see the face of this man who dared called him friend. Even without the aid of moonlight, he recognized him. "Aragorn, anann le ú-gennin!" He stood and extended his hand to help his friend up.  
  
Aragorn took the proffered hand and nodded. "I have not seen you for long either. You have honed your skill if even I can no longer sense you."  
  
The Elf smirked proudly. "You are a child. You have more learning to do before you take me on."  
  
Aragorn nodded and laughed. "The day will come, Legolas!" He sighed and the levity vanished from his eyes. "I fear that I would soon be forced to learn before my time."  
  
"What seems to be amiss?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"The wizard has sent me to Bree," Aragorn confided. "The time for the Ring has arrived. Even now the Nazgul are about, searching for the one who carries it."  
  
Legolas felt the chill in the air, and knew Aragorn's words for their truth. The Nazgul were heartless, and he feared for anyone who would lay on their path. Once great kings of men, the Nazgul were now puppets, slaves to do Sauron's bidding because they were overcome with the desire for power. "We are too close to Angmar. Certainly of the Nazgul are hunting, we will be in its path."  
  
"That's right."  
  
Right then, they heard the familiar thunder of nine warhorses, the clanging of nine ancient battle armors. The bloodied hooves of those animals were known and feared throughout the Westernlands, as were the lack of their riders of corporeal forms.  
  
"They tear through the forests now," Aragorn narrated, "to head to the Shire. I must go and see to the Halflings while Gandalf learns more from Saruman."  
  
Legolas became suddenly still, as he sought to listen to the horses. He would read the direction of their travel from the noise. When he realized the path that the Nazgul would take, he grasped Aragorn's upper arm. "Make haste, my friend. Gotheno nin," he apologized, "but I must now depart."  
  
Without further explanation, Legolas left the ranger to find his own way as he raced back to his camp.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe awoke to the deafening noise. She swallowed as the earth shook. She had no doubt that those were horses all running towards her. She still had nightmares of being on Legolas' mare. This was the same pounding sound, increased a thousandfold. She frantically stumbled to her feet and looked at where Legolas was last. When she found the space empty, her heart slammed in her chest.  
  
She looked around her and found nowhere to hide. If she ran deeper into the forest, she was well in the danger of heading straight towards their path. If she stayed on the ground, she would be trampled. From the sound of it, she would not survive those heavy hooves.  
  
She cursed the Elf who chose to abandon her now of all nights. Chloe fled from the clearing and ran towards the trees, then stopped. She had done a lot of things since she found herself in this world. She was not going to die before she experienced anything good. She must have learned something helpful after spending several days with a guy who seemed to be the epitome of oneness with nature.  
  
Her hands were trembling as she clutched the trunk of a tree. She was able to climb it when she needed to eat. If she could just calm herself, she was sure she would be able to do it again. The blisters on hers hands still stung, so it did not really matter if she added more to them. The thundering hooves became louder and the pounding in her ears vied with them. Chloe found herself propelled up by adrenaline.  
  
Chloe sat on a tree branch and looked down. There were nine riders in gigantic black horses. All of the nine were hooded. When one raised his hand and pointed towards the direction where she and Legolas had come from, Chloe saw the sharp pointed blades of his armor and shivered. She had thought armors were cool before, and that they showed a warrior's strength. Now she could only think of the armor as mean and hurtful. She now preferred fighters to be graceful and natural, like Legolas. The rider who seemed to be the head looked up, and Chloe gasped. She cringed so that he would not see her. Chloe saw that the hood, although it seemed to form around something physical, was actually empty.  
  
To her relief, the riders merely displaced the pack that Legolas had left. The horses did havoc on the green cloak that she liked to sleep in though. Also, there were no longer extra fruits to eat. They had all been crushed by the animals before they fled. Chloe glanced at the fruit hanging a few feet away from her. She was up here anyway. Slowly, she inched forward to grab it. When she closed her hand around it and tried to regain her balance, Chloe slipped from the branch and fell down with a scream.  
  
~~  
  
Legolas burst through the clearing with only Chloe in mind. Even his quickness did not beat the Nazgul's horses. When he arrived, he saw the disaster that was the camp. Legolas rushed towards his cloak and released his breath in relief to find no blood on it. Chloe must have escaped before the Nazgul came.  
  
He looked around and saw the crumpled form just at the edge of the forest. Legolas ran towards Chloe and touched her on the shoulder. She groaned.  
  
"Chloe," he said softly. He waited with bated breath to see if she would respond. "Manen le?"  
  
He had asked that before, she thought hazily. As if it were only natural, she answered in a pained whisper with her best guess, "Definitely not fine."  
  
His hands ran over her arms, and Chloe tightly shut her eyes as she fought waves of pain and nausea. Then, he ran his hands over her legs, from her thighs down to her calves and ankles. "Hennaid Valar, no bones were broken," came his prayer of thanks. "How could I have left you alone in this malevolent wood?" he whispered, berating himself.  
  
Chloe opened her eyes at the sound of distress in his voice. She saw the expression on his face, and understood it for what it was. Despite her screaming bones and muscles, Chloe reached up to touch his cheek. "Just like any usual well-raised boy," she said with a soft smile. "Stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault."  
  
The tone of her voice was chiding, and Legolas mistook it for her softly reprimanding him. He had no comeback, of course. She was correct. "Completely my fault," he admitted.  
  
Legolas saw the tear on the blouse she was wearing. A darkening caught his eye. He pushed aside the cloth to reveal bruises already forming under the skin of her shoulder. He helped her sit up and lean back on the tree. His eyes were focused on the bare skin. The mark did not belong on such perfection. Very slowly, as if there was a benefit, Legolas leaned and placed a kiss on the hot clotting of blood on that area.  
  
Chloe sucked in her breath when his golden head dipped so closely to her breast. When he kissed her shoulder, her lips parted. It was perhaps the most tender action he had shown her since they met. Chloe cupped his cheek and brought his face up so she could look at him. Then, she leaned forward herself and closed her lips over his when he hesitated.  
  
Legolas's mouth fell open in surprise. Almost immediately, he reciprocated. After seeking to help her endlessly for several days, she always ended up scowling at him and sleeping with her back to him. Now, when he had egregiously erred in protecting her, she was kissing him. He pulled very carefully away and looked down into her eyes, frowning. He saw them sparkling with an emotion he could not name. There was no need to ask, for there were no answers that they could understand in words. Instead, he took one of her hands in his and placed her palm on his chest, where his heart beat. She did the same with his, only this time she put his hand on the breast that he grabbed the day they met. He furrowed his eyebrows, and she smiled in encouragement.  
  
That was when he eagerly leaned forward to kiss her again. 


	6. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Legolas understood, for the first time in the ages since his awakening, what it is that drives Men and Elves into the bosom of maidens. When finally he released her from the kiss, his eyes searched hers to read what was in her mind. The green orbs were hazy and unfocused. He took her moment of befuddlement to rest his forehead on hers and breathe, "Elo!" he exclaimed. "What problems you spring on me."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Whatever it was that he said, they sounded wonderful to her ears. She smiled and relished the remaining connection that they had. How she wished those guys in Smallville could see her now. Actually, she wished all the girls could also see her, especially the ones who secretly scorned at her for being a geek. She had no doubt all those girls would drool at the sight of this guy. And here she was kissing him.  
  
Finally, Chloe pulled away. She grinned at Legolas uncertainly. Sure, he had been temporarily swept away by the sight of her bare bruised shoulder. She was not sure though how he would react now. Trekkie or not, he was still male.  
  
The moment she straightened, she cried out. Having been in heaven and all, Chloe had forgotten about the fall. Now, the pain in her ankle came screaming back at her. Chloe tried to balance herself and her eyes watered at the pain.  
  
He was by her side in an instant. The pain fled for the few seconds it took for her to blush and shiver at the feeling of his strong arm wrapping around her waist.  
  
"You are in pain," he said, concerned. Legolas pushed the hair away from her face.  
  
Chloe looked up at his serious expression. "So are you."  
  
"We must leave this place. Rhudaur is crawling with the Nazgul tonight." Chloe watched the play of emotions on his face. He was so transparent in that regard. Even if his words were gibberish to her, his face told her everything. "There is no choice. To flee quickly, we ride."  
  
Chloe just smiled. Legolas took this as assent. He half-carried her to lean against the tree and left. Chloe's eyes fell on his backside. She shook her head. "Why was Smallville not blessed with tush like that?"  
  
He turned around and raised his eyebrows. Chloe bit her bottom lip. And then she remembered that Legolas may have heard her, but there was no way he understood. So Chloe just waved him away.  
  
A few minutes later, Legolas returned on his white mare. Chloe looked up at him towering over her. She shook her head. "You're determined to kill me," she said, deadpan.  
  
Legolas smoothly slid off the horse, and the movement took her breath away. She would ride in rodeo if she got to see that every time. Her heart caught in her throat when he took her hand and raised it to his heart, then began spouting off in his language.  
  
He hoped she felt his heart as he told her, "I vow to all the Valar that I will keep you safe, Chloe. You will not be hurt while you are with me."  
  
She sighed and touched his lips. "Me too," she answered. Chloe figured it was safe enough. If he was professing his love—after all he was holding her hand to his heart—then she was merely reciprocating. If for some insane reason that befitted this relationship, he was cursing her, then again, she was reciprocating.  
  
Chloe figured it was the former when he swept her up in his arms and magically managed to get them on the mare. He settled her in front of him and kicked the horse. At first, she was stiff and scared. It was not long until he eased her enough that she merely lay back against him and enjoyed her first harmless horseback riding.  
  
She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being cradled by someone, and of horse and man moving against her body in perfect rhythm. Chloe supposed that it was impolite to sleep when you're riding with someone, much like in her real world if you're the passenger. However, since she could not really strike up a conversation, Chloe figured it would be better to rest now than burden him with a sleepy kissing partner when they finally had the time.  
  
She'd better have good dreams of kissing.  
  
Chloe never noticed when the temperature dropped during the night, or when they stopped in front of a raging river. Legolas looked at the Ford of Bruinen and held tightly to Chloe. Then, he murmured calming words to his mare.  
  
"'Tis our final obstacle before the plains to Rivendell," he told his horse. "Do me proud, old friend. Carry us safely across."  
  
His arms tightened around Chloe's sleeping form as the white mare traversed Loudwater. They were halfway across, in the deepest part of the river, when Chloe woke to the unfamiliar coldness teasing her legs. She moaned deeply and burrowed her face into Legolas' chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.  
  
Chloe saw the intense focused look that Legolas wore. She frowned and straightened, but Legolas caught her waist and pulled her back against him. "Be still," he said. Even if Chloe did not comprehend the words, she understood the urgency and remained where he held her.  
  
Very slowly and cautiously, Chloe looked down. She gasped when she realized that now, even on top of the horse, they were submerged hip-deep into the water. The mare was barely keeping her head above the water.  
  
"You will be safe," he murmured against her temple.  
  
Chloe clutched at his hands on her stomach. She sat tensely as the horse trudged forward. Finally, the water fell and they rose onto the bank. Legolas released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Good, very good," he said to the horse.  
  
He touched Chloe's hair until she looked up. Legolas pointed to the white peak towers of Rivendell in a distance. "Imladris. Rivendell," he said to her. "We will seek Lord Elrond's counsel, and have Arwen heal your foot."  
  
Chloe looked towards the direction that Legolas pointed. "It's beautiful!" she gasped. For the first time since falling into the stream, Chloe was no longer surrounded by trees. For the first time, this adventure seemed exciting. Rivendell looked like a grand place. She had once pictured herself as a princess. It was not just Lana, really. All girls did that at least once. This would be the perfect setting. Maybe, this would be a true fantasy and this archer was actually a prince. Chloe scoffed at her own train of thoughts. A prince... She shook her head.  
  
Legolas urged the mare forward. Soon, Chloe was grasping the mare's hair as they breezed through the remaining distance towards Rivendell.  
  
It was not long before the gates of Rivendell opened and they rode through. Chloe sat up straight as she looked at her surroundings, taking in the wondrous spectacle of the place. Legolas led the horse towards the main palace.  
  
Two figures stood on the top step of the stairs, their hands clasped in front of them. Chloe's lips parted at the radiance that seemed to exude from them. They had the same radiance that Legolas did. Whoever they were, they were the same creatures that Legolas was. The woman was beyond beautiful. She was ethereal. Chloe knew she herself shrank in comparison.  
  
Legolas stopped the horse at the bottom step. He bowed his head quickly and jumped off the horse. He raised his arms to help Chloe down. Without removing his supporting arm from around her waist, he nodded to the two.  
  
"Mae athollen, Legolas," the woman greeted breathily.  
  
"Meneg hennaed, Arwen," he thanked her. Chloe blinked at the three wondrous creatures. "Lord Elrond, we have come for shelter."  
  
"Glassen an achened le," Elrond replied, "no matter the circumstances. Please step inside."  
  
"My companion needs healing. An accident occurred as she was hiding from the Nazgul."  
  
Arwen nodded and extended her hand towards Chloe. Legolas turned to Chloe and smiled in encouragement. "I will leave you to the ministrations of Arwen."  
  
He helped her up the steps. With each one, Chloe grimaced. After four steps, Legolas lifted her into his arms. Arwen smiled and gave him directions towards the healing hall. Elrond watched expressionlessly and followed behind them.  
  
Chloe swallowed deeply as Legolas took her inside the room that the beautiful woman had directed them to. She was especially uncomfortable when Legolas crossed the threshold with her in his arms. If only he knew what that meant for her. She felt a moment of loss when he settled her at the center of the bed. Legolas took Arwen's hand and kissed her knuckled, then left them.  
  
When Legolas turned around and found Elrond watching him through hooded eyes, he knew that a long conversation would necessarily follow.  
  
"I came across her in the forests of Rhudaur, being attacked by a band of Uruk-hai," he narrated. "She speaks no language understood in Middle-earth. I fear for her."  
  
Elrond nodded and walked, making Legolas fall into step beside him. "She is not an Elf."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "She is human," he said. "However, she is not from any of the kingdoms. Her manner tells me she is not from the East."  
  
"Definitely not," Elrond agreed. "I find no malice in her. She is not an enemy."  
  
"Soon I must go back to Mirkwood," Legolas told Elrond. "The journey must be swift. I can think of no safer place for Chloe than here in Rivendell."  
  
"You will leave her with us?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "I must speak with my father. Surely you are aware of Thranduil's mind."  
  
"He would not condone a human, least of all a human like her. There is not a drop of the grand Elven blood in her."  
  
"And this is why I must speak with my father. Yet," Legolas paused, "Sauron's eye is fixed on this place I wonder if this is the best recourse."  
  
The reluctance was obvious, and caused Elrond's concern. The older Elf placed his hand on the archer's shoulder. "To fear for one you have saved is natural to a warrior. However I trust that you will think twice about this attraction you feel for the human, for I can read you like an open scroll." Legolas met his eyes. "I see your desire, Legolas. Take care. She will not fit into your world."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "She does not even understand my words. How can she understand my heart?"  
  
"Greenwood's fate lies in your hands, Legolas. Do you truly believe that Tranduil will allow a human to ascend to the throne of the greatest Elven forest in Middle-earth?"  
  
"Tis a choice I fear he does not have."  
  
"Once you lay your eyes on your true heart's love, you are married from awakening and beyond passing into the Halls of Mandos." Elrond stepped closer to Legolas and firmly told the Elf to look into his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. "She is no Elven maid."  
  
Legolas' lips curved. "And yet the proof you see with your own keen sight."  
  
Elrond frowned as he watched the archer's future unfold within.  
  
"She has bewitched me," the archer murmured.  
  
"And so she has."  
  
In the healing halls, Arwen's deft fingers caressed the sore twisted muscle of Chloe's foot. Within mere seconds of the application of a pale blue oil, Chloe felt her muscle mending itself. Arwen looked up at her and smiled.  
  
'Your eyes spoke volumes yet your tongue would not.'  
  
Chloe's eyes widened as she heard the same breathy voice that spoke to Legolas earlier inside her heart. She fully understood Arwen. "How?" she said.  
  
Arwen shook her head and tapped her own temple.  
  
'How?' Chloe thought.  
  
'In our minds, we speak one language, Chloe. It does not matter which side of the Great Sea one is born. All of Eru's children have one voice within.'  
  
Chloe did not know who Eru was, but as she heard him in her mind, she understood that Eru was for them God.  
  
'Your regard for my dear cousin was clear to me. You wish for him to understand you, and for yourself to understand him.'  
  
Chloe nodded. 'But he can't read my mind the way you do. It's hopeless.'  
  
Arwen turned her head when she heard Legolas' and Elrond's faint voices. Her father had just told Legolas that he was different from Chloe, and that this love was foolish to pursue. She turned back to Chloe and smiled, 'If you will learn one thing from me, Chloe, then let it be this: There is always hope.'  
  
The Elven princess leaned forward and kissed Chloe's forehead, and then she whispered a prayer. "Varda, guren min gaim lín. Let it be."  
  
Arwen felt something precious drain from her and through her lips seep into Chloe. Then, she saw a flash of white on her eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw Chloe silhouetted by a brilliant light from behind her. "I see death!" she gasped.  
  
Chloe caught her breath. For the first time, she understood the Elven words uttered to her. Chloe clutched Arwen's hand. "What do you mean?" she demanded, surprised with the foreign words that came out of her.  
  
"I see," Arwen repeated. "One of Legolas' kin will cause your death."  
  
The two women looked up when the room darkened. Legolas stood at the doorway, smiling at them. "How is her foot?"  
  
Arwen patted Chloe's leg. "She is all better. She can run as far away from you as she wants now," she said lightly.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Then perhaps it was not best to have her healed," he responded.  
  
Chloe stood and walked towards Legolas. She placed her hands on his chest. She glanced at Arwen, whose smile faded at what she heard Chloe decide in her mind. Then, Chloe faced Legolas again and raised her lips to his. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you, Arwen, for your help," Legolas said, when they parted to breathe.  
  
"So you will leave her with us while you return to Mirkwood?"  
  
Legolas looked down at Chloe and then shook his head. "I will take her with me. I want her to meet my father and all my kin. Arwen," he said, with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "after two thousand years, I am complete."  
  
The words brought a smile to Chloe's face. He still had no idea that she understood him. Chloe was pretty sure that if he knew, these words would not come out of his mouth. At least, they won't if he truly was like the other men she knew.  
  
'I must tell him my vision.'  
  
Chloe sucked in her breath. 'No! Please.'  
  
'If he is taking you to Greenwood the Great, that is full of his kinsmen, he will need to know.'  
  
'Arwen, please. Let me tell him.'  
  
After long moments of silence, the Elven princess nodded. Chloe disentangled herself from Legolas' embrace and hugged Arwen.  
  
"Hennaid evyr," Chloe whispered.  
  
Arwen nodded. "Glassen, Chloe." And then, she tightened her embrace, because she knew that her vision would still likely pass. She repeated, "You're welcome."  
  
tbc 


	7. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Chloe had never before seen a place as beautiful as Rivendell. If she could put a picture on the word 'enchantment,' this would have been it. The white walls shone with a faerie glow not unlike the most popular tales and legends that she enjoyed, but never believed were real. The tall trees stood high above her, raining down small fragrant white flowers. The air itself throbbed with stories that she would give her soul to hear.  
  
Beside her, so close that she could feel the warmth of his own skin, clasping her hand in his, was her own fairy tale. Legolas was an archer who did what any man would do in his position. He saved her from an attack then suffered her company because he thought it was his responsibility.  
  
She looked up at Legolas, still awed by his appearance. It was not so much the beauty of perfect planes and sharp angles. No. It was the wondrous spirit that seemed to radiate from him.  
  
At her regard, Legolas looked down and smiled. Safely, he thought, and without much discussion, he could express himself to her. "You are the most stubborn, irritating and difficult maid I have encountered ever in my existence, the length of which is not to scoff at."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows raised, and he grinned. Legolas nodded and grinned. "Now I suppose if you understood you would be offended.  
  
But then again, I do not see why you should. All these merely underline my love for you."  
  
Chloe took his hand. She would have loved to extend this, but she pitied him. Chloe sighed and replied, "I'm afraid I love you too."  
  
The native tongue of his people flowing from her mouth stopped his breath. Legolas' lips parted and he caught her hand. "How?"  
  
In perfect Sindar, she arched one eyebrow, "You think to leave me with Undomiel and still have me return unchanged?"  
  
"My father would adore you," he exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Chloe nodded. "We can now claim that I am the daughter of a vanquished exile of Numenor, whose line stems from Elros himself. Arwen has told me all of these." She gazed at Legolas with a small smile. "But do you really want me to pretend to be who I'm not?"  
  
"That would not be fair to you," Legolas ventured. He sighed. "And it would truly not fair to me. I loved you as you are now, whose blood if in your veins and whose tongue you use to hard at my inadequacies unimportant."  
  
"You," Chloe said, chuckling minimally, "have no inadequacies." Then, with a sly grin, she continued, "If you do, it is that you are fearless."  
  
"To you, such is inadequacy?"  
  
"That you do not fear my wrath, to so express that you find me a harpy? Definitely!"  
  
"But I fear you," he amended quickly. "I spoke such for I did not know you could understand me."  
  
Chloe was mollified by the explanation. At the same time, she was also flattered by his revelation. "So you love me," she repeated.  
  
Legolas responded, "Unwisely so. Irreparably so."  
  
"Hmmm. So you told Arwen we're going to Mirkwood?"  
  
"To meet my father.""Wow," she murmured. "Look at Chloe Sullivan. Never had a real boyfriend before and now suddenly I'm meeting dads."  
  
"Extraordinary."  
  
Using one horse, Chloe and Legolas rode from the safe havens of Rivendell back towards the forests. For someone who was raised in the city, Chloe marveled at the amazing changes that happened to her. First, Chloe she was thrust into a small town of fields and plains. Then, when she least expected it, she was in an old world of magic and so many trees.  
  
The old trees of Fangorn had many stories to tell. Once, in the time long past, before Elves woke by the river and the Dwarves took life's breath, the trees of Fangorn had walked through a great land and beheld the giant forest. It had then become, for lack of a better name when the Elves started to live there, Greenwood the Great, Thranduil's realm.  
  
As the shadow of Morgoth darkened the land, Greenwood grew hazy with death and ghosts. Thus, the murky forests took on an apt name--Mirkwood. Terrible were the secrets that brought the dragon Smaug to the Elven kingdom. In time, it grew that the great Woodland Realm became so divided that petty kingdoms vied for the habitation of the Silvan and the Sindar. The greatest of all these forest kingdoms was Thranduil's. His son, Legolas Archer Prince, the most renowned of his kin. Too friendly with Men, some would whisper behind their hands. Too free with his attentions to the maids outside.  
  
"Thranduil King, be you careful that your prized heir not become ensnared by maidenfolk from Lorien, lest his service be forever bound to a kingdom not yours," the elders advised the monarch. "Legolas, my good son, is a Woodland Prince before he is anything. He would take up his bow and arrow for no cause but that which we endorse."  
  
Yet deep inside, Thranduil King's nursed deeply seated anxious thoughts. His beloved wife did not pass to the Halls of Mandos to leave him a son with a spirit of fire only to lose him to the petty conceits of humans or other Elven races.  
  
"My son should take a bride before the summer next," he decided.  
  
Thranduil stepped off the pedestal ob which his throne was wrought and raised his hands to call his people to him. Merrily the Woodland Elves danced their way to the king's feet.  
  
"Here ye, gentle subjects, faerie Elves of Mirkwood. Legolas Prince returns to us this moon. Pray that he chooses a maiden to take as Mirkwood's queen for the next age, or ever his wife until we pass the Western seas."  
  
A rush swept through the gathered subjects, and the Elven maids looked at one another, speaking in hushed excitement of the fabled and elusive Prince.  
  
"Good morrow," could be heard in every morning after that, "has Legolas Prince ridden in this day? Does our hunt commence today?"  
  
Thranduil King watched them with satisfaction. The Elven maids would together leave in the morning for the pool close by, with cloths and combs and mirrors. Come midmorning, they returned singing of their dreams of his son, all beautified and golden under the sun.  
  
"As you do so admire loveliness, my son, let you have so hard a time to run from ye wondrous maids."  
  
And this went on morning after morning until eventide called the maids abed and back into the arms of the Legolas they conjured in their sleep. The rhythm was not broken until, on an early morning before all had risen, a terrified scream pierced the stillness of the realm, and muted the Woodland song.  
  
Thranduil King once more stepped off his pedestal and demanded to be at once told of what had passed.  
  
"King," claimed an Elven maid, who had run from the pool so afraid that she was bare save for the long golden hair that wrapped her, "there is a man drowned it seems!"  
  
"What say you, Lalaith? A Man in the Woodland Realm?"  
  
The trembling maid fell to her knees on Thranduil's feet and professed, "As I bathed, I saw him peering from under the water. As if he was in so much pain, he grimaced and fell forward, yet upward he went, and he drowned of all the water that surrounded him."  
  
"Where is this Man, who breathed in deep water yet drowned as he surfaced?" he demanded. Under his breath, Thranduil said, "What magic hast thou wrought Sauron, to send allies to spy on my peace?"  
  
The maid stumbled to her feet, and pointed back to the direction from which she came. "Over there, my lord. He lies dead to the world, I swear!"  
  
"The Woodland would not be bothered by this stranger!" he proclaimed. Thranduil gathered his warriors about him and set forth on an expedition to find this man from the water. 


	8. Part 7

Apologies for taking so long, and for how short this is. Work has been amazingly busy.

Part 7  
  
Five days and nights it took to journey to the Misty Mountains. When once it took the Elven prince a mere day to travel from Rivendell to the mountains, Legolas did not so much notice how the sun gave way to the moon, and the moon gave way to the sun for the few cycles that they did. With his arms around the strange young woman with no kingdom to call hers, Legolas felt more at home than he did in Greenwood before Mirkwood it became.  
  
When at last they came to the foot of the forests, Legolas stealthily jumped from the mare and reached up for Chloe. "Now on foot our journey must be, for there are far trickier roads than a horse can tread. There are more dangers ahead."  
  
Chloe looked down and fluidly, intentionally ignoring Legolas' offer of support, jumped. "You're trying to scare me!"  
  
His golden brows furrowed. He met her eyes intently. And then he smiled. "You are right. We must allow the mare to run free in these woods. She will return when next we call for her. Now we are close to my kin's domain and there can be place safer from the Urukhai."  
  
She shook her head with a smile. She looked up at the long trek up the mountains. "There is no way I am walking that."  
  
He took her arm and propelled her towards the dark wooded areas. "We shall pass through the forest."  
  
"Do you remember what happened the last time I was in a forest?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and led her towards the woods. "Those were the unfriendly forests of far Rhudaur. This is a portal to my father's realm. Anxiety is unneeded."  
  
And so they forged on, with Legolas fighting off the crawling thickets and hanging branches so that the young woman following him would not get torn by Middle-earth's vicious foliage. Her hand was firmly enclosed in his as they walked.  
  
Chloe finally understood Lana Lang. In those moments in Smallville, when Lana had the temerity to complain when it was she who insisted that she tag along, Chloe had been irritated. Now, several thousand years and miles away from the girl, Chloe could not believe that she was actually relating to Lana.  
  
When she truly thought that she was going to go insane by the endless and difficult journey, they came upon a clearing and Legolas stopped.  
  
Chloe's lips parted in amazement. Before her, the dark woods had dropped to reveal wondrous lighter greens and gleaming silvers. It was a magical place that was born out of the mists.  
  
An Elf walked out of the mists and stood in gray robes in front of them. Legolas allowed Chloe's hand to slip from his as he stepped forward.  
  
"Cousin!" he greeted, and embraced the Elf. "It has been a long time, Tolfer."  
  
Tolfer patted Legolas on the back and extended his hand to Chloe. "Welcome to my home."  
  
Chloe walked towards the two and placed her hand in Tolfer's. The Elf drew her into an embrace. "Thank you," she replied, smiling. She had not really thought about the reaction she should expect from the Legolas' family. Now, she was thankful that she seemed welcome here.  
  
They were led to the living halls of the realm, and ushered into separate chambers. Chloe marveled at the wonderful cloth that covered the bed. She touched the small trinkets in her room. Was it too big of a coincidence that there was a stack of scrolls on a table beside her bed, as well as a writing implement? Chloe hurriedly spread the scroll on the desk and dipped the feather tip into ink, then settled down to write.  
  
Five minutes later, she faced a blank parchment. She had so much in mind, yet nothing came to words.  
  
There were together for endless days, without breathing space. Yet here she sat wondering what Legolas was doing. She had to see him again. Chloe stood and turned around.  
  
Tolfer stood outside her room, staring at her. When their eyes met, he walked away. Chloe's hands reached around herself to warm her suddenly cool arms.  
  
She waited for several minutes before she finally made her way out of the room, and finally to Legolas'. Chloe knocked on his door. When he did not answer, Chloe sighed. Legolas must have fallen asleep. During the travel, Chloe had never seen him stop for rest. He deserved his sleep.  
  
She walked back to the room given to her. On the bed lay a silken white gown. Chloe rushed forward and lifted it in her arms. "So beautiful!" This was type of dress that would have made even Lex Luthor wince at the price.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Chloe whirled around, clutching the gown to her chest. She breathed in relief when she saw Tolfer standing in her room, leaning against the window. "You scared me!" she gasped.  
  
"I apologize."  
  
Tolfer walked towards her and lifted the gown against Chloe's body, allowing the material to touch her from shoulders to knees.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
  
The Elf regarded her for a long moment, and Chloe was unnerved by the way she could not read him. "Please wear the dress tonight when we sup. I wish my people to welcome you as well."  
  
Chloe stiffened when Tolfer brushed against her on his way out of the room.


	9. Part 8

AN: Fast new chapter to make up for the weeks of scarcity. Thanks to your feedback. For the Clark inquiry, that will be answered in the next chapter. Arwen's vision will still play out for some time.  
  
Part 8  
  
It would have been the loveliest of days, Chloe thought, had Legolas not have been missing. Chloe stood in front of the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Had she been in her own world, everyone would think she was wearing a wedding dress. The flowing white dress was so reminiscent of a bridal gown that Chloe entertained the excitement of treating a barely awake Legolas to this sight. He had been brave for the length of time they had been together. Chloe wondered if this was the sight that would finally send the Elven prince running.  
  
God, she sincerely hoped not.  
  
Chloe allowed herself to be swept by the possibility. She closed her eyes and twirled around, allowing the silk to fly around her knees. Chloe sighed and smiled brilliantly at her reflection in the mirror. She envisioned herself carrying a bouquet of flowers, then shrouded by the thinnest lace veil imaginable.  
  
And then she narrowed on the image of Legolas at the very end of a wide aisle of varied petals lined with flowers in bloom. The picture sent her brain reeling. Chloe let her imaginary bouquet fall and clasped her red cheeks with her hands.  
  
"Your beauty astounds me."  
  
Chloe's eyes shifted from her image to the smaller reflection of the Elf at the door. "Prince Tolfer," Chloe said, "I thought I was supposed to go to the meal. You didn't need to pick me up."  
  
"But that would truly be a shame," he responded fluidly. "A lady should not be allowed to walk alone, especially when she is as lovely as you are." Tolfer walked towards her and touched her elbow.  
  
Chloe stiffened, then politely asked, "Do you have any idea where Legolas is? Really, we should go together."  
  
Tolfer nodded. "But he has sent his message that tonight, he would stay undisturbed in his chambers, to give thanks to the Valar for a safe journey home."  
  
"We're not yet in his home."  
  
"My realm is as much a part of the great Greenwood as Mirkwood."  
  
She did not know the culture of the Elves, so Chloe could not argue with him on that. However, Chloe felt that if he was going to decide that he would be incommunicado for an entire day, then Legolas would have told her.  
  
"It is a warrior's age old ritual. He must remain focused and true to his real destiny of worshipping the Valar. Communication with the outside world will spoil his heart."  
  
The old Chloe would have scoffed at that. Still, she probably would have scoffed at the thought that she would fall in love with a perfect specimen of a creature who the stance and acuity of a professional archer. Lana would probably kill for this dream. Of course, Lana would prefer a prince. Chloe was in touch with reality enough not to wonder about that. If Tolfer was a prince, then Legolas must be a poor relation.  
  
Chloe shrugged and eyes Tolfer. She supposed he would pass for gorgeous to people who had not seen Legolas yet. For Chloe though, Tolfer was nothing special. She walked ahead of him, pretending that she did not see his proffered arm.  
  
At the entrance of the dining hall, Chloe could no longer escape because Tolfer touched her hand and slipped it into his arm. "We must observe decorum, my lady. Let it not be said that Tolfer Prince did not properly lead his bride."  
  
Chloe looked up at him in panic. "What are you talking about?" She started to pull her hand away, but he held fast and continued walking, almost dragging her along with him.  
  
Chloe then found herself inside a very dark room. Although she could not see the ceiling, she was certain that there was one. Even this deep into the forest, some starlight should still penetrate. Yet there was nothing but utter darkness in the chamber he had brought her to. With all the strength she possessed, Chloe ripped her hand away from his. She was able to escape the Nazgul. Certainly it was just as easy to escape an Elven prince.  
  
She wanted to scream Legolas' name. If there was ever one who could save her, it was Legolas. She could not even attempt to do it as she staggered away from Tolfer in the darkness. She would not call him to her. She would not clue Tolfer regarding her whereabouts.  
  
The air was impossibly warm at such an early time. Legolas never woke later than the sun. Most often he was up and about even before the first rays peered through the mountains. There was one conclusion then to draw. It was far later than his usual awakening.  
  
He did not even remember going to bed the night before. Certainly he would not have gone to bed in another room, when he had vowed to himself, after watching his cousin welcome Chloe, that he would not leave her alone. It was oddly unsettling, how warm Tolfer had been. He remembered his cousin as an Elven warrior who hated Men above all else. While his father Thranduil entertained Rangers, and only stopped short of allowing the Men to reside in his kingdom and intermarry with his race, Tolfer found the Eru's Younger Children abhorrent.  
  
Legolas remembered the night only so far as the moment that Tolfer toasted to the wonderful woman that Legolas had found for Mirkwood.  
  
"And perhaps my kingdom would benefit from having the same blessings as those that steadily come to you," Tolfer has pronounced. Legolas had been overwhelmed by gratitude that Chloe would at least be treated well here without his demanding it, unlike what he knew would happen in Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed. He threw back the coverlet haphazardly thrown over him. When he jumped up, his eyesight swam. "What foul potion has my cousin deceived me with?" he murmured. Legolas knew he was not at his best fighting condition. However, he quickly threw on his quiver and grabbed his arrow.  
  
Legolas swallowed the nausea that assailed him. It was not too late. He had to fight off the weakness. That he woke before the night ended was fortunate and it showed him that the Valar smiled at his union with one who was not of the Eldar. He would not allow such gift to be wasted.  
  
The Kinslaying of the First Age had left the Elves with the curse of the ages, and since then no Elf ever wielded a weapon against his kin. Legolas tightened his grip on his arrow and decided that he would not hesitate to pierce Tolfer's flesh if he ever laid a hand on Chloe.  
  
Chloe was running around in circles, she had no doubt of that. Even so, she could not stop. If she did, she would not rest for fear that together with the next shadow Tolfer would spring up.  
  
There was a flash of light that quickly vanished. It was the door. It was the way out, she knew. If only she could creep towards it she would be free.  
  
"Tolfer!"  
  
Chloe gasped at the sound. Belatedly, she realized her fault. She felt the hard arm as it wrapped around her waist. Since she had been captured anyway, Chloe finally let herself call out, "Legolas!"  
  
Then a dim light showed her the silhouettes. Legolas stood straight, weapon primed towards them. Despite seeing the arrow trained towards her, Chloe knew with complete confidence that should he let go, the arrow would not even brush her hair, but would shoot through Tolfer's jugular.  
  
She felt the sharp, cold point of a knife settle on the side of her stomach. Arwen's words flooded back in her mind. She had pushed them aside. Legolas had been so eager to be home and she did not believe in visions. Now, she was in real danger of being killed. More than that, Legolas could see everything. It may still be dark to her, but for these two, Chloe was sure that everything was still as clear as it was in high noon.  
  
Confirming her suspicion was Legolas sudden move forward. "Nan Belain, Tolfer! Free her."  
  
"I will not," Tolfer answered. "The Valar have given you too much. 'Til time I take your gift as mine. Perhaps then I can build my own empire, rather than suffer beneath Thranduil."  
  
"My father king has never caused suffering for you and your people!" Legolas protested.  
  
Had she not been in such dangerous position, Chloe would have dropped her jaw. A prince? He never mentioned that. Arwen knew she loved this Elf and she never even told Chloe that Legolas was the freaking prince of the grand place they all referred to.  
  
"She will be my bride!"  
  
"How does a lesser prince, Tolfer, of our illustrious race fall under the Shadows?" Legolas asked grimly, not waiting for an answer. He did not need Tolfer's response to know that his cousin would die by his hand tonight. Legolas raised his bow and loosened his grip.  
  
The arrow flew through the air.  
  
Tolfer dug the knife deep into Chloe's flesh.  
  
"Or I take her away and spell chaos in the Prince's mind," he gasped into Chloe's ear. The arrow pierced his neck, and he collapsed onto his knees, bringing Chloe down with him.  
  
For endless moments, Chloe lay, pressed facedown on the ground under his body, Tolfer's blood staining her lips and her cheek. Under the Elf's body where she should have been warm, Chloe slowly felt the cold creep up from her fingertips.  
  
Then, the body was being lifted from hers. Legolas turned her over in his arms and stared in horror at the red stain on the pristine gown. He lifted her and Chloe laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She saw faint images of a familiar forest, and she fought for air as if she were drowning. Chloe shook her head madly. She would not go back to that stream. She would not go back to Smallville. She had to tell him everything. Perhaps knowing would help him fetter her to his world.  
  
"Arwen," she rasped.  
  
"Too far, hiril nin," he told her. She heard his strained voice. "We must continue to Mirkwood."  
  
"Arwen saw. One of your blood will be my death."  
  
"My kin will heal you," he promised.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and unwillingly dreamed of the Kansas skies. 


	10. Part 9

Part 9  
  
She lay at the center of the wide, smooth stone, golden hair spilled around her hair, pale skin just a breath away from transcience. Legolas Prince, whom all of Mirkwood had been waiting for, stood still beside the unmoving figure. His gaze never left her face, not even minding the unconscious man who also lay on another healin stone close by. Legolas's presence was foremost in all the Elven minds, for he was a grand name, a true hero, a tale passed on from parents to children with the frequency of that of their awakening. Yet for all the attention that the prince had bestowed on his people, it were as if Legolas was still in the faraway lands, even Eressea.  
  
While all the maidens wanted to be Legolas' own, no word of disdain passed their lips at the constant sight of the prince merely standing guard before the still stranger on the stone. Memories assailed them, of the leader of the host of Elves who journeyed to Valinor and sired the fiercest spirit of them all. Fingon, pitiful Fingon, who bound his heart to a wife so frail of body and spirit that with their first child's birthing Miriel slept for eternity. And as if Lothlorien's trees could heal her, he laid her on a like slab of stone and sat beside her for years and years, unmoving, waiting for her eyes to open, for her lips to move. And the trees blossomed and died above Fingon, the lands shifted and creatures grew around him. Still, Fingon waited for Miriel until her spirit flew to the Halls of Mandos. Yet Fingon was still bound of heart.  
  
"To be so fierce a warrior, to be so fair of face, yet to be so pained," the maidens sighed as they stayed behind the trees watching Legolas' vigil.  
  
"If only he would raise his head and look at us. Perhaps we can steal away his ache," an Elven maid agonized.  
  
His weapons discarded at his feet, Legolas leaned over her to pick up a stray leaf that dared fall over her cheek.  
  
"What signs do these events bring?" an Elven elder asked Thranduil. They too watched from afar as the warrior prince of Mirkwood remained heedless of the forest kingdom. Since Legolas arrived with his burden, he had spoken to no one save the healer who came each night to tend the woman's wound. "Two unconscious strangers become the focus of our world."  
  
Thranduil's forehead creased as he watched his son brush the leaf away. "My son I raised with a clear stand on his duties to our kingdom. I doubt not that this fancy is fleeting," he said, although he knew it was not so, from Legolas' own actions. "The man from the stream baffles me. That he would wake soon I desire. We must know if he brings shadows with him."  
  
"Perhaps, King, if you spoke to your son now, we can take him from this state. There is much that needs fulfilling."  
  
Thranduil nodded. It was not that he did not wish to speak with his son. It was that, upon his arrival, Legolas had seemed so bent on the healing that he never had the chance.  
  
Later, as he stood behind Legolas, Thranduil's eyes turned to the sleeping young woman. She seemed better, he thought, than how she appeared when the two arrived. A flush of color was in her cheeks, and her lips were no longer pale. He felt strangely proud. Mirkwood had not yet failed to fulfill her children.  
  
His gaze wandered to the thick golden hair that could so easily have passed as pure Elven, even Noldor. And then he saw her ears, and Thranduil's jaw tightened. "She is no Elf." He stepped closer and read her face. "Not a trace of Numenor in her blood. What manner of being have you taken into the Woodland Realm?"  
  
"She is not Noldo nor any of the peoples who escaped the sundered land," Legolas said quietly, not facing his father.  
  
"For one who is brilliant in battle," Thranduil declared, "I know not how this you did not first think about."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and turned her head to the side. The movement brought a smile to Legolas's lips. "And so wakes. Almost."  
  
"Where were your keen eyes when you decided to fool yourself with this woman?"  
  
The reminder made Legolas grin. Chloe was about completely healed, and his father, despite the anger in his tone, had just brought an image to mind of how he brashly touched Chloe's breast on their meeting. "We do not choose where we love."  
  
"Love." Thranduil scoffed. And then a terrifying thought occurred to him. "You have bonded?"  
  
For some reason that he could not name, Legolas as overcome with the urge to push his father away from Chloe at that point. He rumbled, "Tis a matter of which I would not speak, father."  
  
And it was the way that Legolas turned away and walked cloer to Chloe that made the king tremble with apprehension. His heir and flesh seemed too intent on the strange woman. "So be it," Thranduil pronounced. "But remember that love and bonding is to is sacred marriage."  
  
"This I know, father."  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, when first you saw her, did you know you loved her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then by will of the Valar, as surely as the sun chases the moon, she is not your destined mate."  
  
Chloe moaned softly and opened her eyes. The first vision she saw was of several lovely young women looking at her direction. She turned her head and was blessed with the silhouette of Legolas. She sighed in relief and sat up on the hard stone. Later she would get on his case for putting her on a darned rock but for now, she was too relieved that she was not in the disinfectant-smelling Smallville General. Chloe beamed up at Legolas and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around her, so tightly that Thranduil thought the young woman's spine would break. Legolas buried his lips in her hair and chuckled.  
  
"I was so afraid that I would never see you again."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and released all the tension that had coiled inside him since he woke to realize that Tolfer had ill intent for Chloe. "What warrior would allow victory to escape him?"  
  
Chloe smiled up at Legolas upon being referred to as victory. She's read Greek mythology, even the biography of the great leaders. She knew that for warriors, princes even, victory was life.  
  
She saw an older Elf behind Legolas, wrapped in robes that spoke of luxury and power, turn his back on them and walk away. Chloe would have reacted, called to the man, and at least greet him. But she needed this moment. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Legolas.  
  
When slowly she turned her head to breathe deeply of his scent, Chloe's lips parted at the sight. Reluctantly she pulled away from Legolas's arms and walked over towards the other healing stone. Legolas followed closely behind her. He stiffened when she reached out and clasped the stranger's hand in her own.  
  
"Clark?" she whispered.  
  
Legolas stepped beside Chloe and wrapped his arm around her waist. Chloe sucked in her breath at the touch. Vaguely, Legolas decided that she needed more time for her wound to heal.  
  
He removed his gaze from the stranger. He did not care about him. Instead he turned to Chloe and felt his heart break from the tears in her eyes. She was hurting. Yet he wanted to hurl this Man to the farthest possible place not because he feared Chloe's pain but because he feared that if this Man remained, he would lose Chloe.  
  
tbc 


	11. Part 10

Part 10  
  
'This is beyond weird,' Chloe thought, as she bit into the plump fruit that Legolas held to her lips.  
  
She was in love with an Elven prince. He loved her in return. Despite the number of people who called her writing fiction, Chloe was not a girl who indulged in fantasy.  
  
Yet here she was, caught in one. While lost in a strange world, her best friend suddenly was there. When she was attacked by strange monsters, a handsome archer was there to save her.  
  
Now he was feeding her sweet fruits and she could swear that she saw in his eyes that if she so wanted, he would marry her right then.  
  
She did not even notice when the king arrived. Legolas was leaning so closely to her and she could not keep herself from kissing the pulse point at his throat and breathing in his scent. Suddenly, Legolas said, "If you have ought to say, father, please speak or leave and allow me to come to you."  
  
Chloe gasped and started to move away, but Legolas held her fast. Very cautiously, she turned her head to look at the imperious figure standing behind Legolas. She was impressed by how Legolas knew his father was there when she heard nothing and noticed nothing, especially facing the arrival.  
  
"On the night of your arrival, son, while everyone was intent on your presence, the creature Gollum escaped," the king stated. "As prince of Mirkwood I would that you travel to Elrond of Rivendell to report about the disappearance. It is vital to our safety."  
  
Chloe's hand tightened around Legolas's. Legolas stepped closer to Chloe. He nodded. "It is my duty and I would be glad to fulfill it once Chloe is well enough to travel with me. As yet she regains her strength and her flesh is tender."  
  
The Elven king smiled and nodded calmly. "Your decision is wise, whatever it may be. I know you would act for the good of the realm, and the Westernlands as well."  
  
Chloe's gaze was glued to Thranduil as he turned around and walked away. A few seconds after the king vanished, she looked up at Legolas and watched the impassive face contrast with the varying expressions in his eyes. He looked after his father, and long after Thranduil had disappeared, Legolas' gaze was still focused on the point where he last saw him. When finally, Legolas turned back to Chloe, his eyes were sad.  
  
"It's all right," she said before he spoke.  
  
"I do not wish to leave you." His eyes were intent on hers as he reached up to touch her cheek.  
  
"You need to do it, right?"  
  
Legolas sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I need to do it. As prince of Mirkwood, son of the Sindarin and Silvan Elves, I am dutybound to fulfill this mission."  
  
Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't want him to go.  
  
"Yet need is different from want," he finished.  
  
Legolas took her hand and raised it to his lips. Chloe needed no more words from him. Since her arrival in Middle earth, Chloe had thought that she was in a dream. Every moment with Legolas was her fantasies coming true. She supposed that whether or this was real or a product of a coma she had fallen into when she fell into the stream, then she should give it her all.  
  
They walked together until they reached the edges of the realm. they had been walking silently and Chloe felt no need to speak until she saw the most magnificent sight she had ever seen. She gasped audibly at what lay before her.  
  
There was a silver waterfall half-hidden by the crags. The gleaming water cascaded cheerily into a still mirror-like pool that remained unbelievably undisturbed by the torrent. Smooth stones surrounded the pool, with beautiful pale bodies of Elven maids she had before admired gracing them.  
  
At the appearance of the prince and his companion, the Elven maids slipped on their silken robes and slid off the rocks. With a smile, they bowed their lovely heads and hid their perfect faces behind a veil of golden hair.  
  
"If the night arrives," he spoke, "that you find yourself lonely and are filled with the need to see where I am, what has become of me, then look into this still pool."  
  
They walked towards the pool. Legolas helped her up a smooth flat stone. Chloe sat on the cold surface and shifted nervously for being high from the ground. He moved to sit beside her and closed his hand around hers, removing all traces of uncertainty in her.  
  
Legolas kissed her lips gently. "Know that on this quest, I leave my heart behind with you."  
  
"It's Rivendell," she said lightly. "We made it here in a really short time."  
  
He shook his head. "There is too much of the politics of this land than a day's trip upon the escape of one creature."  
  
"Don't insult me by evading, Legolas."  
  
Her sharp answer brought a small smile to his lips. He had known she was different since he first gazed into her eyes.  
  
"My apologies," he murmured. "Chloe, know that this is no one day mission. No vision can foretell what I will arrive to in Rivendell. I may be gone for a few hours; I may be gone for ten years. I cannot promise you a date for my return. I can promise you only this: for you I will return."  
  
And it was the most foolish thing indeed. She was a girl who always needed physical evidence, and never relied on bare words. But like a desperate drowning woman she grabbed on to that as if it were a lifeline.  
  
She moved over him and closed her lips over his.  
  
And the light of the sun was once more chased by the moon. Shrouded in silver pinpricks of the pool's reflection, Chloe held Legolas face between her hands and silently, with only her fingers, her lips, her green eyes to speak for her, asked him to give himself to her. With a mingled cry of pain and delight, she was granted her request.  
  
On top of the smooth stone then, they lay entwined, with the breeze cooling their heated skin. After, he leaned over her and lovingly gazed at her sleeping form.  
  
The next day, the Prince of Mirkwood left his heart in the Woodland Realm. Chloe drew a shuddering breath as she watched him vanish towards the direction where they came from. A long while later, she stood alone still staring after Legolas, yet she could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, and Arwen's words of her vision came flooding back to her.  
  
Chloe had just lost her only protection.  
  
Not an hour later, the strange man from the stream woke from the healing stone. He stood and amazed the Elves when he walked so steadily, as if he had not been unconscious for far too long.  
  
When she heard about it, she ran towards the healing stones of Mirkwood and stopped a few feet away.  
  
The man turned and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Chloe!" he cried. Clark strode towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug. "I knew you were alive."  
  
And because she felt so utterly alone, Chloe clutched Clark desperately and allowed her tears to fall. 


	12. Part 11

Part 11  
  
"You know I'll help you," Clark assured Chloe as they walked towards the pond. It had been five days since he and Chloe were reunited, five days since he woke up in this strange world that Chloe had become familiar with earlier than he had. However, uncharacteristically, it was Chloe who seemed to need him more. "You shouldn't let them treat you like crap, Chloe. The prince wouldn't have let them."  
  
Even feeling as depressed as she did, Chloe managed to grin at Clark then. "What do you know about Legolas, Clark? You never met him."  
  
"Hey do you know what a huge fan base the guy has in this place?" Clark exclaimed. "He's ten times as popular as Prince William!"  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded. "He is rather famous, isn't he? He's earned it too. He's gorgeous, sexy and so brave."  
  
"I hope you know you're gushing like the girls you hate."  
  
Chloe shrugged. "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"So why exactly is it that they hate you? Why does his dad hate you?"  
  
Chloe's eyebrows arched at the blunt words. "The king doesn't hate me," she denied.  
  
"Well he doesn't like you either," Clark reasoned.  
  
Chloe recalled the look in the Elves' faces when she turned abruptly while walking, and she caught them glancing at her. She shivered, and Clark threw his arm around her shoulders. "I don't want to think about it, but it's really true. I met someone before in Rivendell, when Legolas took me there. She was an Elven princess, and she told me that Legolas' family, at least someone of his blood, will be my death. Creepy huh?" She tried a lopsided smile but failed.  
  
Clark's forehead creased upon hearing those words. He set his jaw and tightened his arm around her shoulders. "They're gonna have to go through me first!" he pronounced.  
  
"They're powerful, Clark. And this isn't our world."  
  
"Well you've always said I was out of our world, right?" he said lightly. "Maybe here we're just at the same level."  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. "But thanks for agreeing to take me to the pond."  
  
Clark helped her up the smooth rock and moved to sit beside her. Chloe held up her hand to wave him off. "It's okay. I'll stay here. Go back."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Clark asked. "Any animal can waltz up here and eat you."  
  
"I'm inside Mirkwood, Clark. Nothing strays in here that Thranduil didn't first strain."  
  
"And how did I get here then?"  
  
He had a point. Still, Chloe could not really begin what she wanted to with him hanging around. "Clark, there are no wild animals here in Mirkwood. There aren't even those horrendous Orcs."  
  
Clark did not want to leave, but he knew Chloe was stubborn. He had had years of experience in the obstinacy that was Chloe Sullivan. He would give her this. After all, she only had to say his name and he would be there in a split second. He only needed to train his superhearing in this direction.  
  
Finally alone, Chloe shimmied forward on the stone until she was at the edge. She looked down intently at the still water and whispered, "Show him to me." She waited for a movement in the water, or for clouds from underneath to form into his beautiful image. There was no change. Chloe closed her eyes and repeated more firmly, "Show him to me." Again, she looked down and found nothing. "Legolas told me you would show me when I want. Show him to me," she urged the water.  
  
Chloe's eyes drifted shut once more, and she repeated the words as if they were a litany. "Show him to me. Show me Legolas. Show me the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Around her, there was no change, and she knew that the pool had failed her. She allowed no tears to fall even though inside she was heartbroken. Legolas should have fulfilled that promise. The pool should have fulfilled it for him. If a promise as simple as calling an image of him did not come about, then what of his promise to return.  
  
"Show me the Prince of Mirkwood!" she demanded, even more loudly this time.  
  
Frustrated, she did not allow her eyes to stray from the surface of the water. Perhaps, perhaps if she waited long enough, he would appear in all his glory, hale and safe and on his way back to her. She moved slowly until on the cold stone she on her stomach lay, still peering at the disappointing image.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Chloe."  
  
A hand on her back, and sudden warmth when she did not notice that it had gone cold. Chloe's eyes focused and she turned her head and saw Clark standing by the stone, looking at her with concern. A warm blanket now surrounded her. "Clark," she said, her voice surprisingly raspy. "I told you to go ahead and rest. I'll follow you at the dining hall."  
  
"Chloe, I've had dinner. And I've slept."  
  
She furrowed her brows. "That quickly?"  
  
"You've been here for the better part of the night, Chlo. It's almost dawn." Clark motioned with his hand, and Chloe looked up at the dark sky. Slivers of silver and orange light peeked in the gray-blank heavens. She had been here for so long, and nothing. Chloe sighed heavily. "What were you doing anyway?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Looking. Waiting."  
  
"Did you find it?" he asked, as he helped her down. Chloe shivered and shook her head. He tucked the blanket more tightly around her and laid his arm around her shoulders. "That's okay," he assured her. "Maybe tomorrow night."  
  
The two of them walked back to the forest kingdom. At the edge of the copse of trees that signaled the beginning of the Woodland Realm, Chloe looked up at Clark and said, "Thanks, Clark."  
  
Clark smiled down at her, concerned about Chloe's preoccupation. He had not met the prince that everyone talked about. He did not even understand anything said in this place. He could see the looks Chloe received though. No one glared at her friend who did not receive a glare back from Clark. Legolas' name was on the lips of most of the Elven maids. He did not need to know the language to read how they thought of him. From what he gathered from Chloe's words and actions though, the cold shoulder she was receiving centered on her involvement with the prince.  
  
He wondered if he was jealous. He searched inside himself for a sign of hurt at what he suspected Chloe shared with Legolas. It was not difficult to guess. The look in Chloe's eyes when she spoke of the prince told him much.  
  
Yes. He was hurt by this. He asked himself if he loved Chloe and again, yes. Did he envy Legolas? Was he jealous of the absentee because of the amount of love that shone in Chloe's eyes for him? Was he angered by Legolas' absence while Chloe was treated like a pariah in the prince's own kingdom, by his own family?  
  
Yes on all counts.  
  
Did he want her for herself? Would he end this by snatching her away and finding a path back to Smallville? Would he remove Chloe from this place now?  
  
And no, no, no.  
  
Was it called an epiphany when all becomes clear? He loved her unquestionably, irrevocably and undeniably. He realized all these now, and he knew he would not take her away. Neither would he suffer her hurting. She was as close to his heart as his sister had he had any. If he loved her in another way, he could be selfish and juvenile and steal her away. He was sure he could defend her. Yet he loved her more and he wanted her happy. If her heart had to bleed to stay close to where Legolas had left her, then he would have to bleed with her. And he would.  
  
"I love you, Chlo," he whispered. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Chloe read the emotion in his eyes. Slowly, her sadness turned to a subtle joy and she smiled. "I love you too."  
  
When they looked up, it was to meet the cold gaze of Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm. "The doom of the realm, I see, lies within the hearts of men. This have I known before the Shadows spread. You shall not bring about the downfall of my prince," he said, looking directly at Chloe. Thranduil's long robes shimmered as he turned abruptly and walked away.  
  
"Chlo," Clark prodded, "Chlo, what did he say? He looked pissed."  
  
She took a deep breath, Arwen's prophecy hanging over her head. It was not Tolfer. She knew it was not Tolfer that Arwen talked about. Chloe swallowed the knot in her throat and told Clark, "He said I shouldn't have stayed away so late. I could have gotten hurt."  
  
Clark's eyebrows rose. "That's new. Didn't realize he cared."  
  
"I doubt Legolas did either," she said, looking at the point where the king vanished into. 


	13. Part 12

Hi guys. I am for the entire month of July assigned in another city, and I don't have internet connection in my condominium. I have though so much time to work on my story. Anyway, please be assured that I am working, and have several parts. I will post whenever I have the chance. I will definitely post those that I have finished in August.  
  
Part 12  
  
He brought this upon himself, Legolas thought. He had not even tried to argue with his father. So caught up was he in the roles of the ideal prince that he did not give himself a moment to be selfish. He deserved to think about himself. Just because he lived in an ideal Elven realm, it did not mean that he had to be flawless as well.  
  
Yet it was an irrevocable urge inside him. He needed to think of Middle- earth, his adopted home. His heart was too full of Chloe, yet it was inherent in his eternal flame of life to be a guardian. It was a warrior's lot, Aragorn shared, one night as they lay on moist grass, underneath the star-speckled sky. The ranger had himself left his heart's desire a thousand times because he was called to missions beyond Rivendell.  
  
"Just remember," the Man who should be King had advised, as if he were not ages younger than Legolas, "that no mission shall ever be greater than that of returning alive to your woman."  
  
And truth be told, in that Aragorn was wiser and older, for Legolas had not then loved in any particular way. Now, having left Chloe behind, Legolas understood all that the ranger had related.  
  
He sighed deeply as he rode into majestic Rivendell. As much as his heart then ached, he had to smile at the sight. Memories of his stay here last were enough to give him the needed vigor to jump from his horse.  
  
"Legolas!" called a female voice from afar.  
  
He trained his keen eyes of the slight figure of the dark-haired Elf who stood on the steps leading to the airy edifice that was her home. "Good day, my lady Arwen!" he called back.  
  
Within moments, Arwen had run to his side and taken his hand in both of hers. "I had not expected you so soon after we met last."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I had been sent to report of Gollum's disappearance. But on the way here have learned of new things. The council has been called?"  
  
"A hobbit named Frodo is here with what Gandalf believes is the One Ring," she said. Arwen's eyes searched his, and Legolas readily met her scrutiny. "You are happy," she pronounced, "yet so sad. How fares the lady Chloe?"  
  
Legolas swallowed deeply. He had not wished to speak of Chloe now, for it will only waken his desire to fly home. There was nothing he could hide from Arwen though.  
  
"Pray to the Valar, she is safe. She is in Mirkwood. No harm shall pierce through Greenwood's potent fences," he admitted.  
  
"Except for the Shadows," Arwen declared. "You left her in your home then?" Legolas nodded. Then, as if remembering a long-forgotten dream, she started. An Elven promise must remain unbroken or else the whole world around her would collapse. She dared not breathe a word.  
  
"No servant of Sauron shall enter the forest to hurt her. This I am certain."  
  
Arwen unclasped her hands around hers. "As am I," she said. "When can you return?"  
  
Legolas took a far-off look of longing. "For more than one moon I've been without her. I wish to see her soon." He turned to Arwen. "Can you see, Arwen, when I shall hold her again?"  
  
The Elven princess seemed fearful of her sight, and did not want to close her eyes. She had seen a glimpse of the next moment when Legolas would be with Chloe. His arms were awash in blood; in his eyes, panic. Chloe she did not even try to see. The prospect chilled her.  
  
"You must join father inside," Arwen quickly said. "There are matters to discuss. Join the host of Elves."  
  
Confusion marred his brow as he studied her. Instead of questioning her, Legolas nodded and bowed his head. "I shall."  
  
Chloe sat on the cold stone, just looking into the clear water. More than two months he had been gone. Soon, the moon would run another course around the earth. Legolas would have been gone for three. His promise of the mirrored pond had long since run dry for Clark. She had been stubborn in her insistence to return to Legolas' pond.  
  
Clark stood behind her, she knew. From a distance, by the trees, he watched and stood guard. Since he found out about the prince, he had been skeptical. Since he heard Thranduil's voice directed at her, he had been stalwart. Since he found out what she had planned to hide, he had been vigilant.  
  
She looked up at the waxing moon and smiled. She had changed since the accident that sent her here. She no longer recognized herself in the spunky reporter who ran through the halls of Smallville High snooping around and searching for news. Chloe had no idea that a person can change so much. She only wanted one thing now, needed one thing.  
  
Carefully maneuvering herself to lay on her side, she looked down at the water. "Please," she pleaded, "just a second."  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and she saw him full and bright, leaning down towards her, feeling his lips capturing hers in a sweet, utterly long kiss. His hands were on her cheeks, her hair, making a teasing path to her neck, her arms, then her breasts. In her mind, he smiled. She released a long- held breath and felt his hands move from her breasts to the belly.  
  
She sucked in her breath then opened her eyes. She sat up and touched where he did in her dream. Her sight was hazy now when he looked down. Through the cloud that covered her sight, she saw colors move in the water. A faint figure of Legolas walked through familiar grounds and settle on a seat in a long table.  
  
Whispers filled her head. The voices were faint but understandable.  
  
"Take the Ring to the fires of Mount Doom."  
  
"...vow to escort Frodo..."  
  
"...You have my sword."  
  
She heard his voice, spoken through layers of dream, and realized that she was hearing his thoughts instead. 'I've done my part for Middle-earth. I wish only to return. Chloe...'  
  
"And you have my bow."  
  
'It may take me a day, a week, an age. But I will return to you.'  
  
A teardrop fell into the water and with the ripples, the image vanished.  
  
Legolas stood at the center of the Council. Elrond nodded to him, his distinct expression of approval at his decision. He had stepped up to his role in the Elven kingdoms. Legolas knew Elrond thought that this was the way it should be. He was here to represent all Quendi. In songs Legolas of Mirkwood would be remembered.  
  
As he stayed there with Aragorn, Boromir, the dwarf Gimli, the hobbits and Gandalf, praised by the rest of the Council for their courage and principles, Legolas felt the urge to flee. In his younger days he relished these missions. Now...  
  
And then his eyes fell on the four hobbits that came up to his waist. They seemed jolly, excited, eager for adventure. Once he had been so enthusiastic. Could his spirit take that one or two, if not all, of these children (for that was what they were at less than a hundred) fall in a battle that Elves, Men and Dwarves began.  
  
"There is no way," he murmured to himself.  
  
As the rest celebrated, Legolas walked away from the crowd and started for the lodgings. A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head and beheld the gray wizard.  
  
"Always, Legolas. Always there are ways. You only need to choose which path to take. What are you born for?"  
  
His furrowed brow announced his concern. Legolas guessed this must be a too often expression in him since first he met Chloe. "There are things you do not yet see."  
  
"Ah." Gandalf arched his eyebrows in glee. "But I do not have your keen sight, nor Elrond's sharp eyes into the future. I only see what is before me."  
  
"You see me."  
  
The wizard nodded sagely. "I see a Prince, born under the brilliant stars that pierced through Greenwood. I see an Archer whose arrows find their mark even through the mists and shadows of Mirkwood. I see a Walker, who will take this quest for the good of all he loves."  
  
Legolas looked down at the stone walkway. Again he turned away. "I shall see you when Elrond calls for us."  
  
"Go on, prince. You have a missive to write," Gandalf called after him. In a hushed murmur, he added, "You shall not be home for far too long,"  
  
"Why are you hiding it?" Clark said into her ear. They were walking to the stream when they saw the king from afar. Immediately, Chloe turned to the opposite direction.  
  
Chloe set her jaw. Her pace picked up. "Just go faster, Clark."  
  
"So what if he finds out? He should be nicer to you."  
  
Chloe whirled around to face Clark. Thranduil was now out of sight. Still, she kept her voice low. "I need you to do something for me."  
  
Clark saw her impassioned eyes and found himself unconsciously nodding. "Anything."  
  
He was concerned about the way she kept glancing around her, wary of eyes and ears hidden in the trees. This was no good for her. He was sure it wasn't. It was making him jumpy, and he was a lot bigger, a lot stronger, with none of the problems that had since plagued her.  
  
"I want you to go to the pond," she said somberly. "I need you to see if Legolas..."  
  
"He won't be there," he interrupted. "If he's back, don't you think he'd run back here for you?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know he won't be there. But... can you please go?"  
  
"You want me to leave you here?"  
  
Chloe sighed. "You won't be gone for two seconds." Clark went gray for a second and opened his mouth. Before he could talk though, Chloe raised her hand to silence him. "I'm not even asking questions. Just please go."  
  
With the barest breeze on her face, Chloe blinked once and saw Clark in front of her with a rolled parchment. She took it eagerly and noted briefly the talon marks on the paper. She unrolled it and breathed in sharply. "It's a letter!" She grinned brightly at her friend.  
  
"How you knew to look is beyond me," Clark admitted.  
  
As her eyes ate the words, the smile that temporarily visited her face evaporated. She walked slowly away clutching the letter, reading line per excruciating line.  
  
Clark watched every motion that Chloe took, until she leaned against one of Mirkwood's ancient trees and rolled the parchment up again. She held the letter in her hands and hung her head. He saw her take a deep breath, then turn to him, her cheeks wet, her eyes desolate.  
  
Dec 18, 3018  
  
It seems futile, this quest. In my ideal world I would no longer be called upon to serve Middle-earth. In that ideal world I could lie with you in our bed, whispering your name. Even now I cannot write it, for fear of this falling into fell hands. My desire they shall never know for if they do, I tremble in the knowledge that I shall cause harm to hunt you.  
  
I now am to embark on a journey for the land. Our mission is one I shall not put on paper for others to see. I have no way to foretell when I will walk back into the forests of my home to see you. Know that with every breath I shall think of you.  
  
In a week's time we leave the safety of Rivendell to begin our quest. We shall face down the evils of the Eye. All these I can fight. I have confidence in my skill. The harsh sun and ice I can stand. I only weaken at the thought that I will spend such time away.  
  
My heart is yours, melethen.  
  
Legolas 


	14. Part 13

Part 13  
  
January 13, 3019  
  
My fleet foot and light stride enabled me to stay above the snow while others trudged chest deep. Whenever I looked up and saw the white sky, I thought that the weather was truly against us. Gandalf had no doubt that it was in Saruman's bidding that we now fight nature itself. The Fellowship had one duty now, and it was to cross the Pass of Caradhas. Yet now a blizzard prevents us from doing so.  
  
When heavy the snow fell upon us, burying all, I am shamed to say that my first thought was not of the Ringbearer, whose safety I had vowed to keep. My thoughts, on those moments when the freezing cold surrounded me, were that your embrace was so warm and your kisses close to scalding. Since I met you, I have not been as I should have. I had not been true to my nature. Am I then decaying as a warrior, to be so focused on merely you?  
  
We decide to leave the light and go through the Mines of Moria. Sadly I depart the cold, because dark as it was with the blizzard, I still could see some slivers of light. The light is my lone memory of your eyes. I knew that in the mines, there would be none save for torches we shall light.  
  
This is perhaps my last missive in a long while. We shall sink into the Dwarvish city, and I shall not be able to send my letters to you. I trust my realm is sufficient haven to keep you in my absence.  
  
My heart is yours.  
  
When Chloe saw the missive in Clark's hand, she almost wept with joy. Legolas had been gone for far too long. She needed to read the words and pretend that he was whispering them into her ear. In her deepest fantasies, she would open a missive that told her that Legolas was finally going home.  
  
"So what is it?" her eager friend prompted.  
  
Chloe's brows furrowed as she read Legolas' words.  
  
"Is he finally coming to at least take you away from here?"  
  
Clark desperately wished he could do something, but he knew he should not leave Mirkwood. The stream had got to be the portal back to their world. He had to wait for a change in the stream. And then, he would drag Chloe in with him. They would resurface in Smallville and everything would be okay again. Chloe would be back to her normal self. If not... then... if not he would just have to own up to it. It wouldn't be difficult. He supposed that in their own world he and Chloe had been gone for some time. They could claim that they fell in love and that her baby was his. He hoped Chloe would go along with it. Actually, he hoped the baby would not be born to look too much like an Elf. The gold or silver hair they could explain. Pointed ears were another story altogether.  
  
"He's not coming back," she whispered. "Not for a long time."  
  
Clark took her hand and squeezed. "It's okay, Chloe," he assured her. "I'll be with you through this. I promise." She shook her head. "Come on! I'll take you to the pond. We'll see if you can see Legolas there."  
  
When Chloe opened her eyes again, they were standing on the flat stone that often stayed on, the flat stone on which she and Legolas created the wonder that now grew inside her. Carefully, she sat on the stone and moved enough to the edge that she could peer down to the surface of the water again.  
  
"Show me the Prince of Mirkwood," she said softly.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to make the request one more time, the water before her turned murky, then formed the illusion that she needed to see. She saw Legolas stumble out of a cave, a tunnel, more-like. Etched on his face was the guilt and burden of a thousand worlds. He stood on a plain desolate, his companions as lonely as he did.  
  
"Is that Legolas?"  
  
Chloe turned to see Clark sitting beside her. She nodded. "He looks so sad."  
  
Clark was silent for some time. Then, he shook his head. "They lost one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They lost one person. I know that look. One of them probably got killed in the mines." Chloe swallowed heavily. "You did say that whatever they're doing is dangerous, Chloe. They're bound to lose people." After realizing what his statement meant, Clark immediately started. "But Legolas is definitely going to be fine. All the stories I've heard about him are amazing! He's a terrific archer, right? He'd bring down all his enemies before they even get close."  
  
Chloe did not answer. She was focused on the image on the water. Legolas walked away from the group. She noted the way his shoulders were hunched, at the way that he stared at the sky. She wished so desperately that she could be there with him.  
  
Legolas sat heavily on a lone rock, away from his companions, away from Aragorn's harsh commands to stand and continue the journey. He needed to mourn Gandalf. He had felt Gandalf's heart rebelling against going into the Mines. He had known, with his Elven sense, that something would go terribly wrong in those Mines.  
  
He had been too focused on his own problems. Had he been more cautious of Gandalf's pain, the wizard may still be with the group.  
  
Legolas covered his face with his hands and tightly squeezed his eyes shut. But Aragorn was right. The wizard had yelled for them to fly. Fly they must. They needed to go to Lothlorien fast. The Ringbearer must throw the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom. The sooner they destroy the Ring, the sooner he could lay down his bow and live in peace.  
  
When he stood to heed the ranger, Legolas caught a wispy white figure at a distance. He stepped towards it and then froze in his tracks. It was the very image of a woman he had been longing for the very second he left her.  
  
In his grief he did not question how she came to be there. Like a man long been in the desert, he strode to her as if she were an oasis. She turned and smiled at him, then extended her arms. Legolas embraced her, lifting her feet off the ground, his fingers burying into her hair, his lips seeking hers.  
  
"I needed you so much," he breathed against her lips. He kissed a burning path across her cheek until he was kissing her eyelids closed.  
  
Legolas gently put her back on her feet and released her just enough that she could look down at her. His eyes widened in horror as he looked into violet eyes. Legolas took an abrupt step back and gazed at the olive skin drawn tight around the woman's face as she gave him a satisfied smirk. He recoiled from the lush body barely covered in a thin shift.  
  
"Spawn of Saruman," he spat out.  
  
The woman in front of him reached for his cheek. At her cool touch, Legolas drew back. "I can be what you want," she told him, her voice wrapping around him like warm butter.  
  
When slowly, the color of her skin faded into the paleness of Chloe's, and her dark hair shortened, curled and lightened, when her violet eyes grew green, Legolas turned away and strode as fast as he could from the temptress.  
  
The moment she saw his lips touch that of the strange woman, Chloe turned away from the water. Clark wrapped his arms around her held her head to his shoulder. He thought of so many things about this prince, because he had heard so many traits about him that close to beatify him. Yet there he was, clear as day, on the very pond that he suggested Chloe use to see him during his travels.  
  
"Maybe this was why it was so hard to see him before. Maybe the magic was protecting you from getting hurt," he suggested.  
  
Chloe shook her head against his skin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
She started to rise. Clark rose to his knees and held her by her elbows, then rose with her. He helped her down the stone and waited while she silently stared at the trees of Mirkwood. She was too far inside herself now, and he respected her need to think in silence.  
  
Then, she turned to him, her eyes still moist, and said in a hoarse and tight voice, "I need to get out of here, Clark."  
  
Clark looked into her determined eyes and nodded. "First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Now," she insisted.  
  
"You have to rest," he reminded her. He saw her hand stray to the swell of her belly, barely visible in the heavy gown she wore. Her eyes softened and she agreed. "First thing in the morning, Chloe. I promise. You don't have to be afraid or uncomfortable anymore."  
  
He would take her to the stream. Powerful magic must have brought her here. The same disturbance probably took him. Clark hoped that tomorrow, when they arrived by the stream, the same magic would be at work to send them back where they came from. 


	15. Part 14

Part 14  
  
When others of lesser spirit would have early on given up the quest, the Fellowship trudged on towards the Shadows. Legolas was intent on protecting the Hobbits, for of all of the members of their band the hobbits were most vulnerable. He marveled at the strength of character though that balanced out the weakness of their bodies. The Hobbits were far away from home and family yet there they were, determined to fulfill their mission.  
  
For his part, Legolas reserved a large part of his heart to the woman he had left behind. Since Gandalf passed away, Legolas had promised to devote himself to the well-being of his companions. And he would fight for them until the very last ounce of his strength.  
  
As they neared Lothlorien his step became lighter. Mirkwood has long not been part of the lives of the cousins in the Golden Wood. Yet still he knew of the songs about the Lady Galadriel. He knew that she would allow him to look into her mystical well. Though he called up her image in his mind's eye almost every hour, he was scared that she would fade. He needed to see how she was.  
  
When at the point of Haldir's arrows he stood, Legolas drew a relieved breath. He explained their purpose, and was granted immediate access to Lorien.  
  
In the solemnity of the lament for Gandalf, Legolas sought the queen's permission to view his home through her well of seeing.  
  
"Even now, as you stand before me, child," Galdariel said, and Legolas could not help but start at being called that for his couple thousand years of living, then he remembered that Galadriel close to aged back to when the first Elves woke beside the river Cuivenen, "I feel the secrets that you keep."  
  
"I keep nothing, my lady," Legolas denied. "For tis only truth that I wish to see my home."  
  
"Yet in your heart of hearts I see no longing for Greenwood, but for a woman."  
  
Legolas nodded and met Galadriel's searching eyes. "She is my home."  
  
"She weeps," she said upon reflection.  
  
"It is my heart that you see weeping."  
  
"She weeps, Legolas. You are not allowed to naysay the queen of the Golden Wood. She weeps this very second; she weeps every day as her heart is being torn." Galadriel moved towards the clearing of the trees, on the way to the well. "Poor child. She knows no joy in this land, save for your company. How sad a fate that she should find to love an Elf destined for greater deeds than marriage."  
  
"I wish it had not been so."  
  
"Yet we cannot change fate." Galadriel raised her long white arm and waved Legolas to the well. "See her then, my prince. Allow me the honor of gifting you with this chance."  
  
Legolas bowed to the Lady of the Golden Wood and then proceeded to the well.  
  
When he looked down into the well, the water cleared and presented him with the image of his love in the dim light of early morning Mirkwood. Legolas reached out to try to touch her skin. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath of the cool air.  
  
"Melethen," he whispered.  
  
He imagined himself kissing her lips, drinking in her scent and wrapping his arms around her. "The future," he requested firmly of the well. "Show me the future."  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked into the well.  
  
And found her body laying on a grassy bank, a man kneeling beside her, turning her around. 'Is she alive?' a voice said in the background.  
  
She had carried nothing with her to Mirkwood. Rather, the prince had brought her there. And so Chloe decided she would bring nothing with her out of Mirkwood as well. Save for the memories of how it felt to be held in Legolas' arms, and the baby curled inside her, Chloe determined to forget everything inside the sacred bounds of the forest.  
  
Clark met her outside her living quarters before the first ray of sun pierced through the thick roof of leaves in Mirkwood. Chloe emerged from her temporary home and gave Clark and quick hug.  
  
"Thanks so much," she whispered, afraid to raise her voice and stir the sleepy silence of Thranduil's kingdom.  
  
Clark took a deep breath and wrapped his hand firmly around her elbow. "We have to hurry, Chlo."  
  
With Clark's massive figure, Chloe thought it would be difficult to slip unnoticed. They reached the boundaries of Mirkwood with no noise. "Oh my God," she muttered. "We did it." The disbelief in her voice was evident.  
  
Clark glanced back at the forest. "I've got goosebumps. I swear someone was breathing down my neck." Yet there was no one around. It was only Chloe, himself and the trees.  
  
The two made their way until they reached the stream where Clark had been found before. He immediately took a step back. Chloe continued towards it, spotting a rope bridge that they could cross to the other side. "We can vanish into those trees," she said, pointing to the copse across. Finally they would be away from Thranduil. When Clark did not answer, Chloe turned around to check on him.  
  
She gasped when she saw Clark standing a few feet from the King of Mirkwood. She stepped towards them. "Clark, let's go!"  
  
Clark turned pained eyes towards her. He could not go to the stream. The very proximity was making him weak. He would be no help to her if he slipped into the coma he was in the last time he fell into the meteor stream.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Slowly, the king turned cold eyes towards Chloe. "My son not even gone a year and his woman runs away with a man. My doubts prove true."  
  
Chloe kept her gaze away from Thranduil. She clutched at Clark's hand and started to pull him away from the king. Thranduil raised his hand. With singular power, he pushed Clark back. Clark stumbled against Chloe and both fell hard on the ground. Clark immediately rolled his weight off Chloe and helped her up. His hand strayed to the almost unnoticeable roundness of her belly. "Are you okay?" Clark rasped, hurting more at how much closer they got to the stream.  
  
Chloe pushed Clark's hand away too late. The Elven king's attention dropped to her stomach. In a rush to get away, Chloe pulled Clark along with her, racing to the bridge and running halfway across. Only then did Thranduil unleash the powers of Mirkwood. The rope holding the bridge taut and steady unraveled. With an aborted scream, the two fell into the water.  
  
For an endless moment, they sank deeper into the murky dark green depths. Chloe could see the mud from the bottom of the stream rising to envelop them. The memory of Legolas holding the olive-skinned woman drove her down, weighing her until she was too heavy to fight the pull. Then a strong arm went around her waist, and she turned to see Clark lifting her up. The closer they got to the surface, the looser his hold became. Chloe started kicking at the water to resurface. She broke through and took a large gulp of air. Thranduil stood unmoving at the bank.  
  
"Clark," she gasped. Chloe frantically whirled around but saw that she was alone. "Clark!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chloe dove deep in the water again and saw Clark limply sinking to the bottom. She resurfaced and took another breath, then swam towards Clark. He had just saved her life. She would not leave him here to die.  
  
When she was close enough to reach him, Chloe grabbed at his hand, only to grasp at water. Clark appeared less solid now. 'No,' her brain screamed. Chloe kicked up and drove herself further down.  
  
Her air was running out, and Clark simply vanished before her eyes. Chloe swam around and around, searching for a sign of her best friend. Her lungs screamed for another breath of air. Her vision grew darker every second. Chloe looked up towards the light, and found air too far for her energy. She blacked out underwater and idly wondered how long it would take for her body to wash up on the bank. 


	16. Part 15

Part 15

It was a nightmare filled with modern-day bathrooms, technological conveniences and familiar faces. Despite being lost in a time and world that was harsher and more dangerous than Oz, Chloe knew with conscious will in that dream that she did not want to be back in Smallville. Thus, upon wakening, as she felt firm hands turning her over and checking for life signs, her breath trembled upon her wet cold lips. If she woke and saw paramedics working on her, then she knew she would have lost.

'But you wanted to leave, Chlo,' she heard Clark's voice in her mind. 'We were going to look for a way to come home.'

She saw him, drenched to the bone, sitting upon the bank of the stream in Smallville, looking at her sadly.

'If you only stopped struggling against the water, Chloe, you could have been home now. Your dad misses you so much. Pete... Lana... Even Lex was asking about you. Why couldn't you just let go?'

And dumbfounded as she was, Chloe could think of no strong reason. She bit her lip and dragged her body from the stream. Chloe walked towards her best friend and embraced him tightly. In the months they were together in Mirkwood, Clark had done everything in his power to protect her and ease her pain. She was going to miss Clark, even as she fought against the insistent hands bringing her back to the waking world.

'You didn't want to go, did you?'

Chloe tightened her arms around Clark.

'Even when you said you'd had enough, you really wanted to stay there for him.'

'I'm crazy,' she finally breathed, close to his ear. 'That's what.'

'Chloe,' he answered patiently, 'I'm drifting between two worlds, and there's two hundred percent chance that we won't see each other again. Ever. I think you can take down your intimacy walls for the two seconds it would take you to admit the truth.'

She took a deep breath and pulled away from him so she could meet his gaze and wry smile. 'I don't wanna go home.'

Clark nodded. 'I wish I could have stayed longer, you know. To see this through.' He motioned to the swell of her belly. 'You'll get another protector. You bring it out of people.'

'That's Lana, Clark,' Chloe pointed out.

He shook his head and cupped her chin with his hand. 'You keep thinking that, Chloe. Maybe that place will teach you something else.' With a small bittersweet smile, Clark gently kissed her lips. Chloe's eyes drifted shut as she accepted the goodbye. 'Open your eyes now.'

"Open your eyes, lady."

When that voice finally pierced through the Clark and Smallville haze of her subconscious, Chloe felt the soreness of her thighs and arms. She opened her eyes and felt them burning, and could only see the shadow of the man kneeling above her.

Her initial reaction was to push away, but found no strength in her muscles to even roll herself to either side. Her limbs were useless, and Chloe hated it. She felt tears rolling down her temples as she tried to focus on the face above her.

"I understand if you feel too weak to move. My name is Theodred, prince of the Horsemasters." He turned to his side and motioned to one of his men. Soon, the prince was holding a water container to her lips. Chloe drank gingerly and felt the soothing effects down her throat. She flinched when she felt his palm warming her stomach. "What is your name?"

"Chloe," she responded.

"Where do you hail from? My men and I ride hard against the Uruk-hai, but we shall be honored to escort you to your village, lady."

She shook her head. "I don't have a village. I just... I'm going to be traveling. If you can give me flask of water and some bread, I can make my own way."

He helped her sit up. "There is no way my men and I will find honor in that. The men of Rohan shall never let a woman travel alone." He took her hand. "I see fear in your eyes. I recognize fear because I've seen it in so many. How did you end up in such dire straits?" He turned her hand over and frowned at the smoothness of the skin. "You are no village lass. Where are you heading?"

Chloe's eyes fully adjusted to the harsh light and drank in the sight of the young prince in front of her. He did not have the beauty of the Elves; no Man had that luxury. He had windblown dirty blonde hair and a shadow of a beard roughened his cheek. Youth and innocence still shone through the hard façade he used. "I have no home," she insisted.

Theodred nodded. "You shall travel with us then. We will take you to Rohan." He reached for her. Chloe's jaw dropped when Theodred easily lifted her up in his arms and eased her on his horse. He moved behind her and whispered into her ear. "We shall ride easy," he assured her, "do that we will not hurt your babe."


	17. Part 16

Part 16

Aragorn squatted next to the hobbits and informed them, "We must soon leave."

Frodo looked up at the Ranger and nodded, his soulful eyes trusting the Man's words. Pippin blinked up though and, as in every other occasion, decided to satisfy his curiosity by inquiring, "Why so suddenly?"

Sam Gangee, who seemed the most practical of the hobbits, sagely replied, "Because the sooner Master Frodo destroys the wretches ring the better for us all."

Aragorn nodded his agreement, and ruffled Sam's hair in thanks. He then added for good measure, "And our Elven friend has had dread omens. We must make haste."

Merry and Pippin's eyes met. As Aragorn turned and walked away, the two hobbits jogged by his feet. "Dread omens, you say! So shall we then just journey headlong into danger?"

"What dread omens are these, Striker. You should tell us so we know what to avoid," Pippin demanded.

"They were nothing to do with you," Aragorn explained. He spotted Legolas standing underneath a golden tree some distance away, speaking with Haldir intently. Aragorn turned back to the hobbits and requested, "Go pack whatever you feel you need. Pack light."

Then, he started in the direction of the Elves. "More news?" Aragorn inquired of the two.

Aragorn saw the concern and fear that laced Legolas' eyes. They unsettled him. For the longest time he had been companion to Legolas, he had not seen the Elf display such emotions. It was Haldir who answered him. "News from Mirkwood. Thranduil King has commanded all the Woodland Elves to cross the Sea at once."

"Do you know why such a rash decision?"

Haldir nodded sadly. "It had been said that the king of Mirkwood had once been possessed by the shadow that again creeps over the woods. Once he had freed himself, he ordered for the crossing."

Aragorn turned to Legolas, who had not moved an inch during the recounting. After Haldir had gone to attend to his duties, Aragorn turned to Legolas. "You shall cross the Sea, Legolas. Once this is fulfilled, you shall be free to join your kin."

Legolas closed his eyes and nodded. He prayed to the Valar that Chloe would stay safe. The shroud that enclosed her in security had been taken away. He would continue the journey. Pray Eru forgive him because now, his quest was no longer for Middle-earth. He would seek her. If the well had been right, Chloe was out there somewhere in the company of Men. He would find her.

A groan accompanied her waking as consciousness emphasized the soreness of her muscles. She felt cool liquid brush like heaven against her dry lips. Chloe took an involuntary sip, and allowed the water to soothe her throat. Her eyelids fluttered and she rested her gaze on a young man who crouched in front of her and held a flask to her lips.

He was probably around one to two years older than she was. Chloe studied the dirty blond hair that fell over warm eyes and dusty cheeks.

"I am Theodred," he said, repeating information he had shared before. "You are safe."

She nodded carefully. "I remember." Chloe rested back down on the pallet. Her hands folded on the swell of her stomach.

"You carry a babe."

The words from someone else's lips were a beautiful sound, she decided. "Yes."

"I pray your child will grow up in a land free of evil," he pronounced.

Chloe turned her head and looked at the young man barely out of his teens who seemed so passionate about the sentiment.

"It is why I continue to do this," Theodred said, "when I could very well sit in a castle and await other men to clean my kingdom. I shall not rest until I have personally taken down every last one of the Orcs in my land, so that every child will live free from fear and danger."

She recognized the determination in him. Chloe had seen ideal like that before--in Clark, in Legolas. It didn't do them any good. "Sometimes you let your dreams rule you. If you do that, you'll live a dreary life."

"Bitterness does not become a maid like you," Theodred said, smiling a little. "Is that what happened to the father of your babe?"

"He had the same desire you have," she agreed. "He left for the same ideals."

"And he died?"

"He's dead."

Theodred closed his hand around hers and squeezed. "In the future this will not happen," he vowed. "Young women will no longer be left helpless by men who foolishly get killed in battle. If I have to give my life to ensure that, then I will."

"I wish you'd get out now, Theodred. You look like you've got the burden of the world on your shoulders. You're far too young for that."

He took a deep breath. His eyes fell down to the swell of her belly on top of which their hands were entwined. "My life needs brilliance," he told her. "My lot I fear will leave me no chance for a child of my own."

"You can't ever be too sure--"

"Let me raise your babe."


	18. Part 17

Part 17

Had there been anyone else in the room, that person would have commented soon enough how pale she could go. Pale would have been an understatement, because Chloe could tell that she had gotten gray. It was in the lack of oxygen and the terrible coldness that came over her.

"As long as the Orcs are not on our doorstep, you shall have the luxury to mull over that, my lady."

Chloe smiled briefly and murmured, "Thanks."

"Your child," he continued, though, "will be raised as the child of a prince."

The thin nervous smile of earlier blossomed into a true one. If only Theodred knew that her baby was more royal perhaps than even the European princes.

"That is too generous," she replied.

"And Rohan..." his voice trailed off. Chloe noticed the faraway look that came over him. "Rohan is the grandest place in all of Middle-earth!"

"More than Rivendell?" Chloe softly asked.

"What Man can come and go in Elven territory?" he asked rhetorically. "Rohan, though, Chloe, will embrace you and your child. The Rohirrim will take you in. The land had rolling hills and seas upon seas of white wildflowers."

Chloe enjoyed his avid youth so wonderfully shown on his face. Theodred was so open and passionate about his kingdom. If ever she entertained the thought of agreeing to his proposal, she knew her only competition for his attention would be Rohan... Unlike Legolas--

How long did she need to wait still so that she would not have that horrific image of Legolas and the dark-haired woman locked in a kiss?

"Soon," Theodred continued, "Rohan will become with Gondor the most powerful kingdoms in Middle-earth. The Elves will pass through the sea and settle in their own land. Nothing, Chloe, will compare to us."

Better then that her baby not experience the loss of its father then. She would have grief enough to spare without searching for words to explain to a little child how Legolas had followed his people and went to where he truly belonged.

He held her hand tightly. His eyes were filled with hope and wonder, and Chloe recognized them well enough as trained towards this chance to become a father. Did warriors really starve for someone so little to care for? Did they not enough burden on their shoulders, trying to save their lands and worrying about their own lives at the same time?

It was an epiphany for her when she finally answered the question. Theodred was so young, yet his burden so heavy. A child would turn him into a man. He needed to care about this new life, so that his battles would have meaning beyond a piece of ancestral land that could easily be replaced by another deserted mountain.

She had two possibilities—to return now to Rivendell as she had originally planned, or to exlore this possibility. On one hand, she trusted Arwen. On the other hand, at first sight she felt comfortable with Theodred, and he was offering her a place of Men. If her baby was more Man than Elf, then better it be with its own people. If it turned out more Elf, then better still that it grew up with Men since Men looked up to Elves.

Yet what kept coming back was the betrayal she had sent through the pond. Much as she tried to shake it away, the picture was there. Deep inside, she knew she would forgive him anything. That was why she had refused to go back to Smallville. That did not mean though that she would wait for an impossibility to come true.

The tent flap opened. Chloe snatched her hand out from Theodred's grasp. The soldier read the scene and bowed his head in repentance.

"My lord prince, a band of Orcs are headed this way."

Theodred nodded and stood. "Has a messenger been sent to Eomer?"

"Aye, my lord."

Theodred took the sword he had placed on the floor and sheathed it. "Call my men, Grimbold. We are to meet Saruman's forces head on." He turned to Chloe. "Nowhere in this land can I send you where I shall feel you'll be safe," he told her. "I must then ask you to join me, my lady. I shall keep you safe. Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her.

She heard the march of the Uruk-hai, terrible tremors of the earth that vibrated towards them. She had seen the fearsome creatures before, and they were a terrible sight to behold. Then she looked up at Theodred's angelic visage and knew that she was not in the strong side of this battle. She placed her hand in his. "I do."

Theodred handed her up one of the horses before stopping her mount. "You are not a rider," he said, almost in a question. She saw the crease of concern on his brow.

"I'll be fine."

Theodred called for his mount and smoothly jumped onto its back. "Grimbold, how many do you see?" he called out.

The rider galloped beside Theodred and gave him a rough number. Chloe saw the tortured look in Theodred's eyes as he glanced from her to the warriors.

"I leave most of my men to you, Grimbold. You and Eomer will hold these areas. I shall hold the Fords of Isen."

Theodred and his part of the Rohirrim defended the fords until it became apparent that Saruman had given direct orders for the heir to be killed. Finally, Theodred retreated to a small isle. Theodred scouted the area immediately for a tent to set Chloe up, despite her objections. Strategically, he installed his men in the area surrounding her. Before he left to lead the warriors, he knelt in front of her and kissed her knuckles. "A day or two of battle, then you shall see," he assured her, "pomp and circumstance await us upon our victorious return to my kingdom."

Chloe clasped her hands in front of herself. Wherever he was, this was what Legolas faced every day. Caught up in the tension of the few minutes before an attack, Chloe grasped Theodred's arms and kissed him on the lips. "Stay safe," she whispered as a request.

"And stay here," he cautioned her. "If the Orcs take you, they shall feast of your dead body."

Chloe bit her lip to keep the hysteria at bay. It would have been better if it was something funny to lighten up the mood. However, she recognized Theodred's words as the warning it was meant to be.

The battle raged on for several hours. Chloe prayed that the men that Theodred had left behind to watch the marshes would march here. She saw men falling around her and despaired that the time would come when she looked into the face of one and would see Theodred.

The half-men half-orc beasts detected one thing off about the placement of the strongest warriors. The leader raised a holler and cried. Chloe felt burning eyes on her as the Uruk-hair realized that while Theodred could not be defeated in a battle, they could lure him out into the open.

Chloe was standing outside searching for the prince when he crashed right into her. She fell hard on her back with Theodred on top of her. His passionate eyes from earlier were not filled with hurt and grief.

"No," she whispered. Chloe grabbed his gritty face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "No."

From a distance, she heard the cry of a flood of Rohirrim flooding into the isle. Chloe felt Theodred relax at the sound. "Eomer," he rasped. "My cousin Eomer and Grimbold. You'll be safe."

"Of course I will because of you. Your job isn't done. Take me to Rohan, Theodred. Teach me to train horses. How am I going to be a lady of Rohan without that skill?"

Theodred smiled at her, yet still did not move. Chloe knew he was desperate to take his weight off her, but he did not have that strength. "You would have agreed?"

"I agreed the moment I placed my hand in yours," came her reply. Chloe did not know what possessed her then, because in her heart she would never have gone through the entire process of promising her life to someone when her heart still belonged to Legolas.

It seemed like days later when they lifted Theodred off her and tried in vain to save his life. Through it all, Chloe stayed beside the prince and held his hand while the poison fever raged through his body. Eomer stood back as he watched her from beneath dirty straggled hair. Grimbold had told him of the girl. Eomer could well believe the rider's words. "He had taken one look at her, did Theodred," Grimbold reported, "and wanted to move the sky and the mountains to raze the Uruk-hair and take her to Theoden King and Rohan."

Eomer had always pegged his cousin as a dreamer, whose ideals were of a perfect Rohan, a hale family and a lovely queen. He never begrudged Theodred his birthright. Yet here now Theodred lay, the promise of his dreams weeping before him, and Eomer would no doubt be thrust into the line of the crown.

He walked towards his cousin's deathbed and clasped his arm. "I want it not, Theodred," he told the prince. "Be well and take responsibility for your birth!"

Chloe wept for the silence that had followed, in which Eomer and Theodred looked into each other's eyes in mute communication. Then, Eomer stepped out of the tent and left her with the prince. Theodred murmured something she could not hear. Chloe leaned over him and allowed his fingers to run over her cheek. "It could have been," he whispered.

She nodded and kissed his forehead, then watched with a frozen heart when his eyes finally closed. Chloe laid her head on the prince's chest and listened to how his heartbeat slowed and stopped.

She had fallen asleep with her head against his heart. She woke when Eomer shook her shoulder and helped her up. "'Tis time to carry him home."

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. She brushed Theodred's hair away from his face. "Safe trip, Theodred. You shall be buried in the land you love."

"You shall come with us," Eomer gruffly commanded. "You are his chosen bride." When Chloe opened her mouth to protest, Eomer held up his hand for silence. "His surviving men believe it so. Give him that."


	19. Part 18

Part 18

_There is no rest. There will never be rest. For days we run across the land in pursuit of our friends, taken captive by the Uruk-hai. Their very lives depend on our burning through the plains. I should have given up long ago. Not in this chase, but in trying to exorcise her from my mind. It shall never happen. Despite the words of my most beloved friend, that in battle one must focus on one goal—keeping alive—I still hold her close to my heart. Always she is in my vision, blocking the horror that blazes through my path. _

_She is my destination. Whichever direction I take, she is my destination. _

The ride was long and fast. A very small unimportant part of her wished that she could make the party slow. Theodred was somewhere out there. He was being carried home. The prince of Rohan deserved a mournful, solemn march.

She looked up from her desolate gaze on the horse's bridle, and met Eomer's fierce eyes. Theodred's cousin was firm, yet she could see the sadness in him when he told her, as if guessing what she was about to ask, "Some of the Uruk-hai is still on our tail. Ride hard, princess!"

Her chest tightened at the name he used. Before she could even wonder if she should waste energy protesting, he had ridden to the back of the party to check on the enemies. Did she have some sort of curse? She would have been a princess, then fate took Legolas away. Then, Theodred, who had been in so many battles before, had died after offering for her.

Upon mulling it over, Tolfer, Legolas' cousin, held her and was killed by his own family. All the boys in school who kissed her eventually were killed or placed in institutions. Clark promised to protect her and drowned.

She closed her eyes, banishing the thoughts that would not help at all. Chloe turned around on her horse. It was ill-advised because the animal started dancing on all fours. She tried to steady it over the tears. Finally, her gaze fell on the blanketed figure lying on the back of a wagon pulled by two warhorses.

Eventually, the party rode into a fortress and into a castle. She was assisted by none other than the cousin himself. It was a bleak place. The rushes seemed to be old, unchanged for at least three weeks. The hall was musty and dark. On the throne sat a graying, sickly old man, with a pale, shifty crouched man hanging behind him.

It was gray. Compared to the brilliance of Mirkwood, that was all Chloe could use to describe Theodred's home.

The only color came upon the emergence of a woman who rushed over in tears to Eomer. She wrapped her arms around the warrior and cried. Eomer pulled her away from him and mumbled words of comfort.

"Where is he?" the woman sobbed, frantically looking behind him for the prince.

Eomer shook his head. "Allow the other women to see to our cousin first. He's dead. There is nothing you can do." Eomer held out his hand to direct her attention to Chloe. "Eowyn, sister, this is Theodred's chosen bride." Chloe gasped, but the men behind Eomer murmured agreement. "Lady Chloe."

"Oh!" Eowyn took Chloe's hand and kissed her knuckled. Chloe tried to draw away, but Eowyn grasped it tightly and whispered, "You were with my cousin?"

Chloe could not help but nod, because this woman desperately needed comfort.

"The prince's bride you say," came a cold grating voice from the throne. The three glanced up to see the shifty man, Grima Wormtongue, crooking a twisted finger to beckon her. "Bring her here to the king. The king should see his son's bride."

Chloe pitied the old man. Theodred was his only son. Yet she could not go to him. Not now. Not when she knew that Theodred, her savior with the generous heart, was being taken to a room to be cleaned. As long as she could be there, Chloe wanted to return part of the relief he gave her when he was alive. "Eomer, I have to go."

Eowyn stepped in front of her and glared at Grima. Then, she softened her gaze when she turned to the king. "We shall see to your son, uncle. Time to meet when the time to grieve is done."

To the people in the village, it seemed that time would never be over for the lady who rode with the Rohirrim. Chloe sat, the only dark spot in her gray clothes, upon a boulder surrounded by the white symbeleme that covered the grave of the dead prince.

Chloe closed her eyes. Here she was, alone again. When she passed, people whispered 'queen.' She hated the pitying glances, because she was not real. Even now, as she stayed outside his tomb, she thought of the beautiful man who now was fighting for a land not even his.

Was it so wrong to find shelter in the home of a man she did not love, because she hurt too much because of the one she did?

"I can feel that you want to leave."

Chloe turned to see Eowyn standing behind her. "You're telling me," Chloe replied with a sad smile.

"All right." Eowyn allowed herself a small chuckle, as close to mirth as she could get with her cousin's death still fresh in her heart. "I do want to leave. I want to do so many things in my life and I know I can do them. I have a responsibility here. So I'll stay."

Chloe was silent, and Eowyn respected it. She sat on the flowers and crushed some. Finally, Chloe looked up at the horizon and admitted softly, "I'm leaving soon."

"That's not my cousin's, is it?"

Chloe's hands rested on the swell of her stomach. "He wanted it to be. He said it would be. But no, Theodred is not the baby's father."

Chloe rose to her feet and made her way down the hill, towards Edoras.

"Are you going to look for the man—someone you either left or who left you? The people love you here, Chloe!" Eowyn called out. "Theodred obviously adored you if he was willing to take someone else's babe. You have a home here."

_I only came to bury Theodred._

"How are you even getting anywhere?"

_By myself. The way I was probably meant to be._

"Where are you going?" came the last question she heard from the White Lady of Rohan.

_I have no destination._

She packed nothing of importance. She came with nothing of importance except for the one goal to honor a good man. And so with a pack of food and water for her travel, not too heavy with pregnancy but obviously carrying a child, Chloe set out to the gates of Edoras.

The people watched her leave, the woman who would have been their queen had the prince not died so untimely of a poisoned Uruk-hai arrow. Chloe kept her gaze to the front. She stopped at the gates, and saw Eomer and the Rohirrim in full gear, waiting there.

"You can't make me stay," she told them.

Eomer shook his head. "We are banished men, loyal only to Rohan." He held out his hand to her. "There is nothing for me to stay for. It's the same for you. Ride with us as far as you shall allow us to take you."

Another warrior spoke up, "For the prince."

Chloe took Eomer's proffered hand and sat up atop his horse. "The closest you can get me to Rivendell."

Eomer seemed to think twice. Then, he nodded. "I beg you take one of our horses when we leave you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"The road to Rivendell is but a day away."

Two days later, the Rohirrim held strangers at the points of their swords. "What business does a Man, an Elf and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli demanded belligerently, "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

The leader of the men handed his staff to another rider, then jumped off his horse. Legolas' senses peaked. The waft was soft, yet piercing.

Was fate so bitter then, to send him even her scent to overwhelm him during such a trying situation?

Yet there was no mistake. He had breathed in her scent as they lay together upon the smooth stone, under the moon. This man had been close to Chloe. Legolas was drawing near.


	20. Part 19

Part 19

Legolas stride was reluctant and slow as they approached the massive pile of burning corpses. It was the direction that the Rohirrim had pointed to. His party was of the same mind. The hobbits were there, and they had failed. Tears stung at Legolas' eyes. Buried underneath this mound of rubbish were their friends. For the first time since embarking on this journey that he did not want to go on in the first place, Legolas questioned his ability to fulfill his mission. Was this then for nothing? If they could not keep two little people safe, how could they even think that they could save Middle-earth?

If he found Chloe in the same straits, would he still believe himself to be the spirit meant for her?

"Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, jarring him out of his thoughts. The ranger needed the Elf's keen senses to guide him. When it became apparent to Aragorn that Legolas was too dazed to be of any help, Aragorn crouched low into the ground and followed the tracks.

"Here... The rope was cut--" The ranger crawled quickly narrating a chilling story of a chase and then an attack.

Gimli and Legolas followed Aragorn until the edge of the forest. The three looked up to the tall trees. Gimli huffed at the sight.

Determined, the three entered the forest in pursuit of their friends, hoping that they had not yet failed.

"Such an old forest."

Legolas intently watched behind and above him. "These trees burst from their seeds long before my birth."

The three were stopped by a blinding white figure. The warriors drew out their weapons, prepared to fight the strange being. Finally, the being drew closer and revealed himself.

"Gandalf!"

They dropped to their knees and gazed at the wizard in wonder.

"I believe that you have learned much from your adventure," Gandalf pronounced. "And so did two little hobbits," he added with a smile. "Yet I believe I should also caution you." His eyes were on Aragorn, yet as sharp as his senses were, Legolas heard Gandalf's voice directed towards him. "We will entering a difficult battle, a war we can lose even before it begins. Your lives hang in the balance. Focus on your mission. Do not allow your heart to overwhelm you."

With such sage advice, Gandalf led the warriors into the kingdom of his friend. When he mentioned that they would be going to Edoras in Roha, Aragorn cautioned Gandalf as well.

The entire affair was part of a waking dream to Legolas. The closer he was to Rohan, the more images of Chloe struck him. He mechanically fought with the soldiers who attacked as he cleared the way for Gandalf to reach Theoden King.

Gandalf purged Theoden of the evil that was housed in his body. Legolas had been apart from the whole experience until a vision of flowing skirts and golden hair flew from the side and rushed towards the fallen king.

"I know your face," the weak old king rasped as he touched the cheek of the weeping young woman who held him. "Eowyn."

Legolas needed to speak with her. He approached the lady, only to find her occupied with the king. He bode his time until Eowyn took the king to a small hill blanketed by white flowers. There, she left her uncle in front of a tomb and waited from afar.

Legolas stopped behind Eowyn, and watched in silence as the old man melted in his grief.

"Who rests here?" Legolas asked softly.

Eowyn turned to look at the visitor, then swallowed. "My cousin the prince. He died not a week ago when Saruman ordered the Orcs to murder him."

"What pain is greater to a man than the loss of his own child," Legolas murmured.

"Saruman will destroy us all," Eowyn muttered. "He has close destroyed the king with Grima and the possession. The brave Rohirrim were exiled. The people are suffering. A woman and her child have lost a man and a future. All this because of a wizard's evil."

Legolas placed a hand on Eowyn's back and rubbed circles to comfort her. Suddenly, it seemed selfish to ask her about the faint scent that Legolas had detected hung about Eowyn when she earlier flew by him.

Eowyn swallowed again, and Legolas took it as a laudable effort to keep from weeping. "Theodred has lost everything. He would have married, and had children, and been king. Now, nothing but a short life and such pain."

He wanted to tell her that such was the life of a warrior. Had Theodred truly lived for war then he could only have looked forward to two things--an early grave marked with honor and courage or an old age full of insecurity and despair. Yet her tears were not the ones that stopped him. Legolas realized that he did not want to think it so, because he did not wish it to be so anymore.

"We will fight Saruman," he promised Eowyn. "We will avenge Rohan."

She nodded tearfully. "Avenge my uncle, my people, my brother, my cousin and his bride."

"All of them," Legolas agreed. "My bow for all of them."

The battle was fought and almost lost. Two hosts of honorable warriors flooded Helm's Deep. First, the host of Elves rode in. Legolas warmly greeted Haldir.

There were no words needed, as Legolas' grateful look had said it all. Haldir and his army could have passed over the Sea. They had been called, and their duty to Middle-earth was over. Still, Haldir had marched his Elves to defend the Men to whom they once had an Alliance.

Haldir had lost his life on that night, as rain pattered large bruising drops on them. It had been completely dumbfounding, to see the strong Elf, whose entire life had been spent guarding the borders of Lothlorien, perish after his true duty had been done, with one foot into the land promised to him. Legolas looked into the dead unseeing eyes of the Elf and said, "Your war is done, my brother." Then, he reached out and covered Haldir's eyes. Let his last sight not be of the deep dark burning skies.

The second host to arrive was that of the Rohirrim. It had taken one's own people to save Rohan. Eomer and his men blazed through the shadows of their exile to defend the land they had left because of their unbending loyalty.

At the end of the battle came the hardest partof all. Eomer sorted through the dead men to find his friends, and helped carry them towards the gravesite they were to erect to honor those who fell. Legolas stood in front of the line of Elves who died in the battle, distraught at the thought of how flimsy immortal life could be if it could be taken by one arrow.

Eowyn walked over to Legolas and stayed perfectly still as he took on a role that she was yet unfamiliar with. Legolas placed his weapons down and looked up at the black sky, then sand a lament for Lorien's men. Around him, Aragorn, Gimli, and even the Rohirrim stopped working and observed silence.

At the end of the song, Eowyn closed her hand around Legolas' and told him, "Thank you. I believe this is the beginning of avenging my people. Theodred's murderers have fallen. I speak for my family now, and I am certain that Chloe, had she known, would thank you as well."

Legolas slowly turned his head towards Eowyn. "What?" he whispered.

"My family thanks you, Legolas."


	21. Part 20

Part 20

For a second shedding all the discreet politeness and etiquette that had been drilled into him since his Awakening, Legolas gripped Eowyn's shoulders and hissed sharply, "Chloe. Did you say Chloe?"

Eowyn's eyes widened in shock at Legolas's sudden reaction. "Yes, Chloe!" she exclaimed, thinking to get through the haze that had suddenly enveloped the Elf with the volume of her voice. "My cousin Theodred's bride."

Legolas forced himself to calm. His gaze focused on a point on the ground. He felt flesh move under his palms and belatedly realized that he was still holding Eowyn's shoulders. "I apologize," he said softly, then stepped away. After a momentary pause, he requested, "Describe her to me."

"She was not tall, nor waif-like. Chloe had golden hair and eyes a soft green." She shrugged and looked embarrassed. "She did not stay long," Eowyn shared. "I can only tell you what I have perceived in the day she was here, for she meant only to bury Theodred. She seemed kind. Lonely. She grieved."

"You say she was his bride. Surely you have seen her before."

Eowyn shook her head. "She met my cousin right before the attack that took his life. Grimbold was the witness as my cousin drew her from the side of the river that divides the land from that of what used to be Greenwood the Great."

He had suspected, half-hoped. His heart soared at the words. Legolas closed his eyes and clasped his hands, leaning his forehead against his knuckles part in prayer, part in exclamation. "How fares my lady?"

Eowyn's eyes narrowed. "You know her?"

Such simple words for what he had with Chloe. "I know her."

A little wary now, Eowyn moved closer to Legolas as if to read the Elf's intent eyes that hid nothing, or so she had heard said of the Eldar. "Why do you know her?"

"She's my heart," he stated simply. "Tell me, how fares Chloe?"

"She was well when I saw her last, mourning Theodred. She loved him, she did."

"A man such as he was likely easy to love," Legolas managed. The story behind the dead warrior and Chloe could be told later. Now, he had to know where she was. "Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"Where?"

Eowyn shook her head. "I had asked her to stay, but she needed to leave, she said. I cannot help you."

Legolas whirled around. The wounded and the hale walked around, picking up friends who had fallen. His keen eyes adjusted and the images dropped until he could only see the small silhouette of Eomer. With a nod of thanks to Eowyn, Legolas fled swiftly and smoothly, bypassing the crowds of men along the way.

Halfway to Eomer, Legolas was abruptly stopped by a hand on his forearm. "Aragorn," he said, seeing the dark expression shadowing his friend's visage.

"It has begun, Legolas," Aragorn whispered.

Legolas frantically glanced at Eomer, who was now moving away to tend to his men.

"I feel it vibrating in the very air we breathe," said the Ranger. "War, Legolas. Blood." Aragorn glanced at the men who have now begun the trek back to Edoras. "For now, come. We celebrate this victory."

"Behind you," Legolas told him. "I must quickly speak with Eomer."

"You shall find him in the castle."

Since Aragorn was most likely correct, and that Eomer had now left to celebrate with the surviving Rohirrim, Legolas allowed Aragorn to drag him back to their mounts.

On the way back, Legolas broke the silence that existed among himself, Aragorn and Gimli. "Why is it that I fear this journey will still be long?"

"What are you blathering about, Elf?" Gimli demanded. He pointed a stubby finger towards the castle. "Party's right there!"

"No." Legolas shook his head and allowed a small chuckle."

Aragorn nodded sagely. "Far from the one who love, each second is a lifetime." He thought of Arwen, and how it burned his heart to know that she was so far away. If his pain was worth his lifetime, then how much pain was it equivalent to Immortal Elves.

"She is alive, Aragorn," came Legolas's muted voice. "She wanders Middle-earth now, no longer in the safe haven of Mirkwood but out there alone braving this land."

Gimli observed the conversation of the two. He was about to demand that they explain themselves when he caught on the idea and figured out that it was about the Elf's matters of the heart, and he would be shaved and damned before he willingly entertained thoughts of Elves kissing or other such activities. He shuddered.

The two entered the castle, where the celebration was in full force. He spotted Eomer at once, in one of the more quiet groups, speaking with his men.

Aragorn took a mug of ale and observed Legolas. The Elf and Eomer stepped away from the crowd. Aragorn could almost hear Legolas as he asked Eomer about Chloe, this young woman he had met and fallen in love with in a matter of weeks. Legolas had been mum about her, and Aragorn would not have even found out had he not spied on the Elf when he requested to look into Galadriel's well. Legolas clasped Eomer's arm. After the conversation, Legolas stepped outside and into the night air.

This was where Aragorn saw his friend, cloaked and staring into the night sky.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas described. "Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving. He's here."

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "It matters not, Legolas. Did you find the answers you seek?"

"She is on the path to Rivendell," Legolas shared. "By now she must be close, to Lord Elrond, to Arwen, to safety."

"You can overtake her. With your fleet steed you shall see her in no time. Go to her," Aragorn urged.

"No," came the strong, determined reply. "The enemy is about to march, Aragorn."

"You have sacrificed enough!" Aragorn said. "This is a battle we can face without you, Legolas. We can hold our own." A half smile touched the Ranger's lips. "Barely, but we will manage."

Again, the Elf refused. "Right now, Aragorn, Sauron marches his armies into Gondor. Chloe is on the road to Rivendell, away from the battle. I stay here and make sure I kill all the Orcs that I can. Before they get to her, they shall pass through me. I stay to fight because I will be the only security she will have against these creatures."

Aragorn nodded in understanding. "I admire your dedication, brother." With one last clap on the back, Aragorn left Legolas on the terrace and rejoined the celebration.

Legolas felt and heard the movement behind him. He had been aware of the presence even before the shadow moved beside him. "My lady, you are missing out on all the dancing hobbits."

Beside him, Eowyn laughed softly and then sighed. "They are delightful, but I needed to speak with you."

Legolas turned to her. "To exchange this and the magnificent number inside, it must be important."

"It is," agreed Eowyn.

"By all means."

"My cousin and Chloe were to wed upon his return," she began.

"You have told me this."

"No. I haven't told you why."

"You are privy to the reasons for their actions."

Eowyn shook her head. "My theory is as good as anyone's." She waited until Legolas nodded to signal that she should continue. "Theodred had been a young man whose only purpose was to protect and love another person. He had told me that he was soon to choose a bride because he wanted to raise the next prince."

Legolas turned to Eowyn then, his gaze on her face unwavering.

"Chloe was carrying a babe. I would say that she was about five cycles along."

Warmth and worry warred inside him. Five months it had been since he left her. Upon the smooth stone on which he had spent hundreds of years on, under the Mirkwood moon, he and Chloe had conceived.

Legolas smiled, overwhelmed by the emotions flooding through him. He took Eowyn's hand and brushed a kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you, my lady. You are special."

"Be happy with her."

"I will be as soon as I decimate Sauron's army," Legolas vowed. He hoped Chloe could hold on long enough that he could soon be beside her.

AN:  
Surprise isn't it? I have a note. Usually, I leave you to read and all that. ï Anyway, this story is going to be over soon. After all, there wasn't that much Leggy in RotK. Please stay with me here. I would also take this chance now to invite you to read my third Chlegolas fic (the third Chlegolas fic on the web woohoo). I have no idea about the title yet, but it _MIGHT _ have the word GREEN. G


	22. Part 21

Part 21

When one is caught between the doom she cannot control and the destination fate pushes her towards, how does she breathe and take back her life?

These were the questions that plagued Arwen Undomiel as her beloved father propelled her to the one direction that Aragorn, for all his travel and instinct on tracking, cannot follow. When such a mighty lord as her father began to believe in the imminent defeat of good, was it the time to lay down arms and surrender?

She rode upon a mare that moved so slowly she could hear it mourning her departure. Was her role forever to be a good daughter who would bow to her father's wishes be they against her own desires? Was she forever to be the Evenstar, believed a wondrous beauty by so many yet just like the stars untouchable to anyone?

She would perhaps never know if she could be anything else--not now when she was about to return to Valinor. Soon, the memory of the Elves and the old world would fade from the minds and heart of men. How she, she wondered, before Aragorn closes his eyes and calls her image to mind then ends up with a vague picture so easily blown away by time? How soon would his great love start to waver and his heart sway towards a woman of his race, one who could fight beside him, bleed with him, and most importantly, die the way he would die?

How Arwen longed to dissolve into ashes if it meant that her remains would forever be together with his!

Yet now it is too late. She closed her eyes and allowed the lament of the Elves to surround her, soothe her into a sense of peace and contentment.

She was going home.

And leaving it as well.

She flinched at the images that flooded her. The Elven song could not keep away the thought of her beloved Ranger, the man who would be King, wielding his sword against malign creatures. Behind him, a large Uruk-hai approached with an axe about to be swung down her love's head. Legolas screamed madly, and Aragorn turned around in time to see the Elven prince take his long white knife and cut off the enemy's head. Arwen shook her head, for the thought of Aragorn enduring such battles, be they for Middle-earth, was unacceptable to her. She saw her wedding bed, much as she had always imagined. It was a canopy bed of the finest wood offered by Treebeard. The white sheets were pure silk that flowed and brushed the floor.

Suddenly there was a red stain on the silken sheet, so dark it was almost brown. And then a body lay at the center, small, pale, and when Arwen stepped closer, familiar. The slack lips had before moved in a strange language. The golden hair crushed against the bed had also framed a lovely face. Those open sightless eyes had looked into her own before.

Arwen knelt by the bed and grasped one cold, stiffly curled hand. A pitiful wail pierced the stillness of death. She turned around a saw a bloodied squirming mass caught inside bathing cloth.

"One of Legolas' blood kin will be your death," she had told Chloe once.

Was this the future that awaited her in Middle-earth?

Then Arwen wept softly until the next sight bared to her became so hazy. Was that a little boy with the golden hair that ran around the golden trees? Legolas chased the rascal, laughing. Arwen turned away.

And beheld a glorious sight. Aragorn tossed a curly-haired child into the air. The cherubic face was full of smile. His gaze admiringly rested on his father.

With a sharp gasp, Arwen reared her horse up then around in a mad dash back to Rivendell.

"Tell me, father. What did you see?" The sad eyes of Elrond answered her question. "Did you see my son?"

"I saw death."

"It is a mortal world!"

Elrond took her hand and replied, "In which you were not meant to be part of. You are one of the Eldar, Arwen."

"I chose a Mortal life," Arwen repeated.

"The Dark Lord's armies are too strong. There is no hope."

Arwen shook her head. "There is still hope."

The Three Walkers entered through the Paths of the Dead, armed with the sword reforged from the Shards of Narsil.

The cave terrified Legolas, yet forward he pressed on. The war against Sauron would not be won without the help of the restless souls. Despite his own rebellion against this idea, he knew he needed to swallow his own refusal. The sooner they quashed Sauron and destriyed the Ring, the sooner he could begin his own quest.

A family.

Almost three thousand years he had lived, and only now did life itself become miraculous.

He remembered Galadriel's words, through Gandalf. "Beware of the Sea," she had said. She prophesied that Legolas would adore the sea upon sight and would no longer be content with the land.

He would stay on land. This he knew for a fact. While Chloe desired the land, he would stay.

Legolas smiled at the sight of his dear friend holding up the sword of his ancestors. It was time that Aragorn reclaimed what was rightfully his.

Together with the Army of the Dead, the remaining members of the Fellowship decimated the dark army. The losses on both sides were great. Legolas loathed how light he felt. With every foe that fell under his bow, he was another step closer to her. Every kill was one Orc who could not cross him towards far Rivendell.

There was one more task, this one even more grueling than the last. They had to create a distraction so that the Eye would not see Frodo and Sam climbing Mount Doom.

The Host of the West set out from the White City to the Black Gate. For the first time, they were on the offensive, in the enemy territory.

Aragorn was tireless. He wielded his sword against Sauron's creatures. Legolas turned and saw a large Uruk-hai approach Aragorn with an axe about to be swung down his head. Legolas screamed madly and fought his way through the melee. Even as Aragorn was turning, the Elven prince took his long white knife and cut off the enemy's head.

It was a battle neverending, it seemed. In some respects it was. Elrond had before joined men against this common foe, a full age since. Before Sauron, the powerful Morgoth did all he could to darken all including Valinor.

The forces of Sauron was defeated and the Ring was destroyed. Joy blossomed in Legolas' heart as the realm of Mordor was eaten up by its own flames and flood.

"Come, Legolas."

The Fellowship passed through the fields of Ithilien on the way back to Gondor. A sudden peace took the place of excitement in his heart as he studied the part of Ithilien beside Gondor.

"I shall settle here," he decided.

"You, Elf?" Gimli snorted. "You are a wanderer. You left one forest. How can you want another bunch of trees?"

Legolas shook his head and met Aragorn's smile. "It's yours, mellon."

It was with shock and surprise that Legolas turned to his friend. "Aragorn?"

"Ithilien is yours. You may settle with some of your people, should Thranduil permit it." And then he turned to Gandalf. "It is mine to give, is it not?"

Gandalf nodded, chuckling. "As soon as you are crowned."

Legolas walked towards his friend and extended his heart. "I regret that I shall not be here for your coronation."

"You have rescued Middle-earth. It is time for you to attend to your own needs. I understand," Aragorn answered. "Hanon le, Legolas."

The Elf embraced his good friend and brother. "I shall see you soon. With my bride. Hopefully with yours as well."

They turned at the sound of footsteps. Aragorn frowned in displeasure at the sight of Eowyn, with her bandaged arm, running towards them.

"My lords!" cried Eowyn, waving her uninjured arm. "My lords!"

"Should you not be in the Halls of Healing, Eowyn?" Aragorn asked. He grasped the lady's arm and steadied her, as she stood weaving before them.

Eowyn nodded, gasping for breath.

"Is it Faramir?" Gandalf inquired. "Has he taken a turn for the worse?"

As the rest tried to get the words out of the Horsemaiden, Legolas started gathering the bare necessities he would take along with him. Aragorn was right. Despite his dedication to the Free Peoples, he must now take his own time. He packed his horse and smoothly jumped onto it.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said sharply. The Ranger had not used that tone with him since he had commanded that they muster their strength and leave the Khazzad-dum.

Legolas turned around and saw Gimli waving him back. "I'm for Rivendell, Gimli," he informed he Dwarf," with nary time to lose."

Seeing the sober regard of the people around him, he jumped off the horse and landed on both feet. He made his way straight towards Eowyn, who had since recovered.

"What is it?"

Eowyn turned pleading eyes towards Aragorn.

"Legolas," Aragorn began.

"I must go to Rivendell," Legolas told Aragorn. "I have lost enough time as it is."

"She is not in Rivendell, Legolas."

"Eomer last saw her on her way. We have stemmed all Orc attacks from Rohan to Gondor. There is no possibility that she was unable to make her way there," Legolas argued.

Gimli placed a comforting hand on Legolas back. "Lord Elrond has sent word that he is on his way here. There was no word of your lady."

Legolas forced himself to relax. "And is it not possible that Lord Elrond merely neglected to tell us of her in the message?"

Reluctantly, his companions gave him the answer he wanted. "Well, aye--"

"Has anyone thought of sending him a missive?"

Gandalf raised a hand in a signal for calmness. "We shall send him a missive, Legolas. Hold off your journey until after we hear from Master Elrond."

Relectantly, Legolas agreed.

AN: Next is the final chapter. Thanks for reading again. ï And I remember you Flame Dancer. Welcome back. What happened to your login ID? And to the new reader, hello! You arrived just in time.


	23. Part 22

Part 22

There were five primary reasons why she should not go to Rivendell, Chloe thought. The road was dangerous, twisting and difficult. Lord Elrond had been obviously opposed to her relationship with Legolas. Lady Arwen, she had heard from passing travelers, had been with the last march to the Undying Lands. She was never going to be accepted by Legolas' people. The Elven maids all looked and felt as if they were lamenting her arrival and would have rather she show them proof of her mortality, and thus, die. They wanted Legolas, and she couldn't really waste her time fighting them for him, because in the end, they would have lost no time at all considering how those beautiful creatures would live forever. And Thranduil... the Elvenking was undoubtedly opposed to her involvement with his Prince.

At certain times on her months of travel, Chloe wondered if it would not have been better if she had joined Clark at the bottom of the stream, been swallowed up by the water and, hopefully, resurfaced in Smallville.

Would she have traded the simple familiarity of home for the months of hardship she had had to endure? Chloe pulled the horse away from the brook she had stopped by to refresh herself and the beast.

On the way to Rivendell, she had seen trees walk. On the way to Rivendell, she had encountered a parade of glowing Elves on their way to a land beyond the knowledge of any Man. On the way to Rivendell, she had experienced an attack of anxiety when she had discovered that she had long run out of nourishment. On the way to Rivendell, she had tried not to think of Legolas. On the way to Rivendell, she discovered thinking of him would save her life, as she revived the knowledge for gathering edible foods she had learned from him. On the way to Rivendell, she had learned to work together with the inhabitants of Middle-earth to earn currency for food and water.

No, Chloe would not trade it for either Smallville or Metropolis.

On the way to Rivendell, she had felt the changes in her body that told her that she was ill. It was on the way to Rivendell that she encountered a group of monks that showed her how to pray to Eru and the Valar for the safety of her child. The Christian inside her rebelled at the thought, as she prayed to God to keep her baby safe, because it was never good for the mother to be sick. It was while lying on top of damp grass, feeling the cramps tearing through her belly, that Chloe wondered if God could hear her when she's so far, all the way out in another world. As she cried out, and sobs racked her spine, a monk grasped her clenched hands and spoke to her firmly.

One day's distance she was from Rivendell when Chloe accepted their instructions and clasped her hands together, fighting through the waves of pain, and reconciled her God with Eru. On the way to Rivendell, Chloe learned that no matter the name she used to call upon the higher power, no matter where she was located, she would be true to her faith.

"Give us the name, my lady. Give us the name of your destination."

And it was the group of monks that took Chloe to Rivendell, and was told that the house of Elrond had been abandoned. The guards of Rivendell would not have admitted them, until they saw Chloe lying on the back of one of the wagons.

"My lady," one of the last guards said. "You are not well. Only Master Elrond can heal you."

"You have no healer here?"

The Elf turned to the monk in disbelief. "This is an Elven home. There is no need for a healer here."

"Can you take her to your master?"

The monks had transferred her to the care of the Elves, and blessed her child.

And she was taken into another journey towards the direction from which she came. It was on the way to Gondor that Chloe opened her eyes, saw the stars and knew that the time to leave had come.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days and weeks had passed before she felt the weight of a cool hand on her forehead. It was the first time she had become fully conscious, and pain ripped through her body.

Try as she might, she could not keep th scream inside her. She looked up at the somber face of Elrond as he muttered Elven phrases that began to calm her. The pain still came and went, but Chloe was too exhausted to fight it. She turned her head and saw Arwen sitting beside her, still so beautiful and serene as she reached to dry the tears from Chloe's temples.

Chloe turned her head to the door, from where a scuffle could be heard. Time stood still. For the first time in so many months, after letters that had faded with the wind, after images from wells and dreams and imagination, Chloe set eyes on her beloved prince. Legolas seemed caught inside a haze as he struggled with Aragorn and Gimli in his attempt to enter the room.

'Melethen,' she saw in his lips.

'Melethen.' The word fluttered on her lips. Chloe tightly squeezed her eyes shut.

"This is my dream," Arwen whispered. "Chloe, this is the vision."

"I know," the young woman on the bed rasped. "You cannot let him know."

Elrond's intense eyes settled on his daughter's. "What is this?"

Arwen turned her eyes away from her father's. "I had a vision long ago, before the Ring had been found. One of Legolas' blood kin will be her death."

"And I was not told? This is why only the elders should see the future."

The argument was cut when Chloe clutched at the silken covers. Elrond worked to release the pain, yet Arwen saw in her father the despair of hopelessness.

"Arwen!"Legolas cried. Yet Arwen did not look up because she feared Legolas would see the secret she kept.

"There is always hope," Elrond said. To Arwen, her own words sounded empty. The child slid bloody onto Elrond's hands, and did not cry.

Arwen took the child and stained her pure white gown. When she looked down at the little boy, she saw open blue eyes, clear as the skies above, staring at her. The child was alive, well, but did not cry once. She glanced at the boy's mother, who lay pale, almost gray.

Chloe slept.

And Arwen knew.

_Then to Finwe she bore a son so strong of spirit that it left her none. And Miriel fell into a dreamless sleep. Finwe sat beside his wife as he waited for her awakening. Never did she lay eyes on Middle-earth again._

Finally, Arwen looked up, because she needed to know that Aragorn was with her. Yet instead of her beloved Elessar's warm eyes, she met the confused, agonized ones of Legolas. She could no longer hide it.

Arwen walked forward and met the prince. She released the child into his arms, only to have Legolas return the baby to her. As Aragorn laid a hand on the small of her back, Legolas freely slid into the room and fell beside Chloe.

It was a soundless, motionless reunion, one that Aragorn had not expected. He watched the brave prince of Mirkwood hesitate before taking his lady's hand and bringing it to his lips. Before the eyes of the Fellowship, Legolas ran his fingertips softly on Chloe's face, tracing the lines and angles that were so carefully defined in his mind.

For one who had for three thousand years been so open with his emotions, who never been afraid to express himself through his eyes and his songs, Legolas, it seemed, had nothing left inside.

Chloe lay in the Healing Halls until her nameless son, in the care of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, learned to stand and take his first step. In his son's first year, Legolas spoke not of the boy. Had he heard references to him, he listened not.

It was on the eve of the first year of Chloe's sleep that Legolas first touched the boy again. Arwen had taken the child into the Healing Hall and left him under the guidance of the Healers. When Legolas arrived, he saw the boy still and silent, sitting by Chloe's feet. As a giant branch falling from a tree, the numbness fell away from his heart and Legolas took the child up in his arms.

That night, Legolas took his family away from the White City. He was cloaked in Lorien cloth. The boy was wrapped in Gondor's robes. Hidden from the last of the Silvan Elves of Mirkwood, Legolas released the body of his sleeping lady into the water.

**Epilogue**

It had been three years since she had been found unconscious beside the very stream in which she was said to have drowned. Her rescue had been scintillating news to the entire country. How could a young woman drown and disappear for two full years be recovered in the same site? How could it happen when the stream had been searched by underwater divers for two full weeks?

Chloe had suddenly become her own entry into the Wall of Weird.

Now here she was, still possessed of the same stubborn curiosity that caused the entire thing in the first place, standing beside the very stream.

"I cannot say how grateful I am, Mr. Luthor."

Lex waved his hand. "Believe me, clearing out the rocks will be nothing. I am intrigued by your theory of this stream becoming a portal to another world."

"Everyone told me I was insane. Only Clark believed me, and he couldn't even come close to this stream."

"Well, here you have it. You are now upon the very bank on which you were found."

Chloe smiled, then swiftly turned to Lex and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll owe you."

Lex nodded and returned the hug. "I have a feeling that whatever your reasons are, I'm going to get into trouble. But hey, I'm used to trouble. Chloe, clearing out the rocks tomorrow will cost money. I hope whatever this quest of yours is, is worth it."

"Money is nothing to you. This is everything to me."

She walked into the water and looked down. The water moved with her. She forced herself to remain still so that the water around her would stagnate. Chloe stared at her reflection and whispered, "Show him to me."

"Show what?" Lex asked.

Lex's voice was growing fainter. She had to convince herself of that. Lex, and Smallville, was falling away piece by piece by piece. Three years was too long to be away from home. In Middle-earth, she thought she had to go home and that she would if not for Legolas. In Smallville, Chloe felt that something inexplicable had been torn from her.

"Chloe, you're going too far."

But she was not moving, not at all. She opened her eyes and saw the water rising around her. The stream was swallowing her, the way she predicted it would. The water was closing up her neck. The submersion was fast and uncontrollable. Before it could come up to her lips, she cried, "The meteor rocks, Lex! Promise me when I vanish you will take out the rocks and seal the stream."

She no longer heard his answer. The silt and rocks dropped away from her feet and Chloe was plunged into bottomless dark water. She allowed herself to sink into oblivion.

She opened her mouth and drank the murky liquid, then inhaled and felt the piercing pain go through her nostrils and into her brain.

How many times had she died, she wondered.

A firm hand closed around her wrist and pulled her up. Chloe turned her head and coughed out the water in her lungs. She collapsed onto the grassy bank. Finally, when she had caught her breath, she felt the warm flesh tracing her eyes, her cheek, her lips.

"I knew you would find your way back to me."

And there he was, the vision that had haunted her through all their years apart. At times she thought the doctors were right, and that she had dreamed him up, in an effort to fill with memories the time that she had lost.

"Legolas," she whispered. His eyes fiercely burned with tears as he took her in his arms and kissed her as if hunger drove them both.

Chloe laughed with joy. She wrapped his arms around him and closed her eyes against the sun. And then as if called by an unknown force, Chloe opened her eyes and beheld the most beautiful child she had ever seen. She pulled away from Legolas. "Is that my son?" she asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering her, Legolas smiled at Chloe and kissed her temple. He held out his hand to the boy. "Come, Theodred. Meet your mother."

Her son immediately ran towards them and engulfed her in an embrace that broke her heart all over again. Chloe brushed the boy's hair away from his face, and then revealed a nice surprise. "He's got your ears!" she cried.

"He's too much like me," Legolas expressed. "I had despaired about it for the entire time you were gone."

"Three years of my life," Chloe offered. "It was nothing to an Elf."

"'Twas longer to me than my three thousand years."

So early in the reunion, a dark shadow passed over her eyes. "It only reminds me that I shall die and you and my son will not."

Legolas took her hand and pressed a kiss in her palm. "Our son's will is his own. I will live with you in Ithilien for as long as you shall have me. Then after that, I shall pass the Sea."

Chloe stared into her son's eyes, and kissed Theodred's pink cheeks. She had so long to make up for.

"I shall cross again when your soul whispers to me. I will find your every lifetime."

"It will drive you crazy," she protested.

"My fate is with you, Chloe. If I cannot find you again in life, then our souls shall rest entwined in the Halls of Mandos."

"If it's true that a Mortal was given Death as a gift, so that she can live again, you will come to me a stranger. How will I know?"

"You, melethen, shall know the moment you look into my eyes and your heart rebels... because that is just the way we are."

The words brought a smile to her lips. "You're right. It can't be easy, can it?"

"Easy is for those whose love is less than this. No, Chloe. It can't be easy."

Chloe stood, carefully assisted by Legolas. She bent to take her son up into her arms. "I don't know if I can survive another chase with you," she said. "Right now, we live this life."

Legolas nodded and stood beside her. He whistled sharply, and a white mare galloped onto the bank. "There are more than enough adventures in this one," he whispered into her ear as he lifted her onto the horse. "Melethen."

_This is not the end of their story... Just as they promised._

_Ah, but this fic is another matter._

_Thank you for witnessing this tale with me._


End file.
